Operation: Sparkling
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: The Allspark was destroyed and now the sparks that were despersed have no where to rest except in a human female to be reborn again. Find out which lucky ladies get chosen to be a carrier. Sequel To Her Favorite Color Is Chrome, enjoy
1. The Beginning

**Hot Shot's girl: Hey guys well you wanted a sequel and well I hope you like it 'cause no one really gave me any ideas as to how to do this and so I thought 'Out-side-the-box' this is going to be a wee bit different. You'll see what I mean later on. Well enjoy, I'm sure some people have thought of this, or possibly close to this, before so yea :)**

Maggie Madsen left sector 7 for good this time. She told them all they wanted to know, even though it was no business of theirs as to what a relationship she had with the deceased Jazz. She had confessed her deep feelings to the world for them to have 'everything' on record. Why even bother? Sector 7 was about to be terminated and put away into storage.

Heh, good riddance. Maggie could think of nothing better for the organization than to be put down for good. She hoped she'd never have to run into those guys as long as she lived. Now she just wanted to live the rest of her life and perhaps die of old age . . . if not sooner.

After about a week or so her car that she had bought had been fixed, but now she didn't want anything to do with the car and took to riding taxis the rest of her life. Her behavior became strange to some of her closest friends. Only Glen knew why she acted so. She went on through her life as if sleep-walking through it.

She was as one dead to everything and all else. She worked and went home afterwards becoming something like a hermit, or hermitess. She didn't enjoy much now that she used to and this had upset many of her friends that knew the old Maggie and wanted her back. No one really understood Maggie's pain as this strange behavior occurred.

She woke up in as if still in a dream, she went to work and got paid for her job, she went home in taxis, and then when night came she cried herself to sleep and let her tears stain her cheeks and dry to cause her pain when she awoke in the morning. No one understood much about Maggie Madsen after her strange encounter with the 'aliens' as was rumored. No one knew about her quick and close relationship with a certain one. No one knew why she cried for something that 'supposedly' never happened.

She didn't do many things she once did. She was as one dead and feared she'd never get over her broken heart less she die. It had been a week and a half now and how she ached. How could they just expect her to go back to her normal life after what happened to her happened to her? It just wasn't right.

She's never had her heart broken like this before. Why, oh why did she feel so horrible deep down inside? At nights, when she cried herself to sleep, she had hoped to never wake up and settle her unrested heart once and for all, but then . . . she woke up to morning like always. She was never the one to commit suicide, but she was thinking of it all the time.

If she did not then her heart would do the job for her as it fell to pieces a little more every day that she lived like this. Glen, who used to make her smile all the time, had even given up on trying to do so. Nothing could settle her broken heart, now he feared, but death. Little did he know that he had feared right.

Maggie knew her heart will living with it since the day she was conceived. It wanted to die and bring her some rest from this human feeling called sadness. She wanted so badly to get better and move on, but she couldn't. Her heart only fell to more pieces as she tried to push Jazz away from her memory.

It longed for him again. It longed for his smile, his laugh, his touch . . . his kiss. Tears came back to Maggie's eyes as she lay on her bed in the dark thinking of this. Her heart's wishing would go in vain till one day . . . it would give up knowing it was never going to get its longings 'cause he's never coming back. It would finally break one-too-many times.

Maggie buried her head in her pillow and wept aloud. Oh how she ached. Oh how she missed Jazz . . . her Jazz. After about an hour or regular crying to get herself to fall asleep she did, only to have aching dreams about _him_.

To die . . . was something she now longed with every passion to do, but she couldn't. She remembered all these movies and books about people dying because of love, a broken heart. Why couldn't she just do the same? Perhaps it wasn't real, after all it was just fiction, well some of them. To die . . . yes, she wanted this.

One less thing to think about if she did. She didn't have to think about to live if death occurred, but apparently 'someone' up there wanted her to still live and so every day she had woken up she cursed the heavens that she lived to see another day. Oh God why couldn't He let her die when she wanted it so badly? What more was there to live for?

She'd probably never know now would she? Maggie just bowed her head and sighed. She got up and went to work and soon came back home to just sit down and think of so many things in the silence and loneliness. This was all she felt after Mission city.

The thoughts of his last seconds alive always rushed through her mind like a raging river and ever she wanted them to stop torturing her so, but they wouldn't. She would have seen a physiologist but she would have had to tell her whole story again and she was NOT going to do so. She couldn't relive the memories again even though she did every night as she slept. Not when it was already killing her.

Soon, after sitting silent starring into nothing large and strong tears came to Maggie's eyes and her heart sank so low she couldn't breathe. She tried wiping them away, but decided to not even bother when they were replaced with new ones just as she wiped away the old. The sun was setting and so Maggie got up and ran to her room falling on her bed weeping like always trying to go to sleep, wanting to go to sleep. She wasn't though, not yet.

She cried till the sun went down and was seen no more. Soon she fell asleep and as the same stars came out to great the darkness a new star came to do the same. The star grew brighter and brighter, but then again it was smaller than a star and it only grew brighter to the things it neared. It was a strange orb of light.

It moved slowly and very wearily through the skies. It came lower and lower just passing through things in its weary journey to find rest and peace. It couldn't find any though as it had traveled through time and space to find it. Its resting place, where all had gone before it so many times, had been destroyed and so it looked and looked for something to substitute it, but found nothing again.

Strange forces had crept around it as it came to this lonesome planet called earth. It had recognized it and so looked for rest here, finding, again . . . nothing. It floated around like in a dream. No rest for its weary life.

It had to rest somewhere or else it would wander through time and space for all eternity. It went everywhere on the planet and found nothing. As it wandered around once more for no reason it had just wandered on a strange feeling it remembered and so came through into a building that was overlaid in darkness. It was quite alive at this time, but to one place, one room, it wasn't.

It crept in and there found silence and more darkness. Its light, the only light lighting things in the cold and lonesome place. It passed silently and ghostly through the smaller rooms till it came to the darkest and most lonesome. Not that it was empty, but the one in there made the whole room erupt in sadness a sadness that it knew.

It swayed tiredly and softly over the form that lay on the bed grasping a pillow for dear life and stained cheeks with a substance called tears, which it was quite familiar with in past memory. It passed over her face softly brushing her cheek with its burning light that had dried up her stained tear. She seemed not to wake as it did this and so brushed softly and gently down her neck and chest, down her whole body. After it had came down the side of her whole body she turned and groaned in her sleep from the feeling.

Maggie tossed and turned till she was on the other side of her body laying in bed. She sighed and opened her eyes seeing she was still laying in darkness. Da--! She thought, it was still night. Now it would take her more tears and forever to fall asleep again.

Maggie had caught a glimpse of a light lower on her body. It wasn't a great light, but it was something. It was fading as well and so once she slowly cast her eyes down to see what it was it had already faded. She had wondered what it was or if it was just something to do with her imagination.

And so just as soon as she let her eyes close again they began to scrunch up as this sudden pain washed over her. It was something like a burning in her stomach and it was hot, like someone had just lit the insides of her on fire!

"OW!" cried Maggie in one sharp yelp as she sat up on the side of her bed and gripped her stomach.

She was now afraid as to what it was. Had she really forced her body to quit on her with her constant sadness? She never pictured the end to be or even feel like this. She wanted to stand up, but then again was too afraid.

The burning pain had passed through her in seconds and caused her to gasp in relief. Never again did she want to feel that again. She closed her eyes and softly rubbed her stomach where it had erupted at first. She sat there in the darkness just being silent till something else happened.

Soon another feeling crept over her, but this time it wasn't the burning pain. This feeling was very strange to her, but it was so powerful that she had fallen back and gasped in surprise.

What is going on?! Her mind screamed lifting her head up.

Once she had done so her eyes only met the blackness of darkness and soon another feeling like the returned and caused her to go limp. She was now afraid as to what it was. She never thought she would be afraid of anything after all she had wished, for death and all, but apparently she was wrong. It did it again and this time she groaned out in fear.

"Stop it!" she muttered to herself before crying out rather loudly. "Stop it!!"

The feeling had applied to her wish and had stopped. Her breathing was very heavy as if she had just run around her room a hundred times. Beads of sweat crept down all skin and eyes of fear opened to look all around. No one but her was in the room and so what could have caused that?

She tried to make sense of it, but couldn't. She sat up and just gasped trying to catch her breath. She took the back of her hand and wiped the sweat from her brow. She didn't know what had just happened, but what she felt inside was so strange and fearful.

She was scared now and so rushed to her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She had looked like she ran around her room a hundred times. Her hair was stranded in sweat and so she could think of nothing else to do than take a shower, but she had a sudden urge to take a cold one and help her body cool down from the sudden heat it experienced. So she did just that.

As she took one she just let herself soak recalling that strange incident a few moments ago. She remembered the strange feelings. The one that felt like someone had lit her on fire from the inside and then the other ones that were the same, but kept coming back to her. That was what made her out of breath and took most of her energy away.

If she was crazy she would have thought those feelings to be similar to . . . well she didn't know for sure seeing how she knew nothing of 'those' kind of feelings. She's heard some of her friends speak about them, but she now believed those feelings to be much more intense than what all her friends ever spoke of. Her body still felt like it was one fire as the cold water poured out. She wrapped her arms around herself and just shivered, not from the cold water but from the remembrance of the strange feelings.

She couldn't explain what it was and doubt she ever could. Fear soon crept over her at what it was, but she never did go to the doctor to ask. She was even too afraid for that. She was afraid of the outcome like some sort of sickness even though death is what she had always wanted.

She decided to pass it off as nothing, truly, deep inside, hoping it was nothing. As the day passed like any other normal day Maggie began to start to think and even dream of Jazz more. She didn't know why but she wanted it all to stop. She couldn't stand to let her heart have this much punishment any longer.

She tried shoving it out of her mind, but nothing subsided. These thoughts were different though. She was constantly thinking of him. She used to yes, but those thoughts were always on his death and these new ones . . . were happier like his smile and his laugh and his touch and his addictive personality. She couldn't stand letting her heart think of so much happiness it just wasn't right.

The whole day was like that and then the next day and the next day after that. She was so confused as to what was going on and now she was on the edge of emotionally breaking down. She knew it could happen any minute and was afraid of what would become of her afterwards. She was going insane, she could feel it and by now she didn't want to end up in the mental house.

Exactly a week after that 'day' and exact second Maggie woke up in the night and gripped her stomach. It didn't ach or feel strange like before, but it churned and turned inside her. She shot out of bed and rushed as fast as she could to the bathroom falling right down on her knees in front of the toilet and threw up like she never had before. She hadn't done this in a long time and had forgotten how horrible it was to vomit.

She griped the toilet seat and just choked away glad she had her hair up when she went to bed. After she had finished she still felt sick to her stomach as if she were about to throw up again, but she never did. She took in a deep sigh and shook this strange incident off one more time. She went back to bed and tried to get to sleep but hardly could, the next day she felt horrible and so tired. She was very tempted not to that day.

The week after though she felt horrible the whole week and it began to show even at her work. People were now more concerned for here fearing she was some sort of disease. They kept telling her to go to the doctor, but she just told them that if she were to die then she was to die. She wondered why people didn't just give up on her.

As a month passed Maggie began to feel better, as in not throwing up her guts, but her thoughts were still the same. Of him. She wanted it all to stop, they didn't though and soon this strange feeling occurred in Maggie as she began to change herself. Oh how she was scared as to what was happening to her or what had happened to her.

She wanted to find out, yes, but wanted to find out alone and by herself. After about another week later she finally noticed some things about herself that she have heard of that were side effects to. She was now sore afraid and would almost die if she wasn't for sure what was wrong with her. Her journey to find out her problem though only led her to more insanity.

"No, no, no, no!" gasped Maggie seeing everything so clearly as she held the test in her hands and looked at the results.

It was impossible! How could this be?! She had went through three already. All saying the same thing, positive. She threw the one in her hand across the room and cupped her head only crying out in sadness once again.

"NO!!" she cried soon falling to her knees her energy draining.

She sat there for a long while just wallowing away. This was just all too much for her to comprehend. It wasn't right she had done nothing wrong. Nothing wrong.

"What is happening to me?!" she gagged wrapping her arms around herself.

She still did not go to the doctors, not out of fear, but out of knowing that they also would have no explanation for this strange happening. She could only think of one organization, but they had been gone for a long while now. She had then wondered if it was just something caused by the aliens' radiation readings because her car had malfunctioned and a couple of other things . . . perhaps it was the same with humans? She tried to think optimistic but no matter what all she tried to put in her mind they kept crossing _him_ again.

"Leave me alone!!" she cried alone at nights. "Plehease!"

But they wouldn't stop and soon now she felt as if a part of him lived inside her, later on that thought changing to him living inside her as if he wasn't dead. It pained her so much to think of this, but it was all she could think about at the moment and it wouldn't stop. She had quit going to work and hardly left her apartment. By the time Glen at noticed he came over and had asked her what was wrong.

"Maggie what is going on with you?" he asked coming up to her as she sat alone looking outside her window. "You need to move on with your life you can't-"

Glen froze as Maggie turned to him. The look on her face was that of sadness and weariness. She was so tired and of so many things, but mostly love. Glen could tell she hardly got a wink of sleep and so was now ever more concerned for his friend.

She also looked pale and sick and Glen had wondered if she was killing herself by acting this way. He would do anything for her, but not bring her down any more than she was right now.

"Glen," she gasped wiping her mouth and closing her painfully burning eyes from no sleep. "I need you to find Simmons."

"Maggie why?" asked Glen coming to her concerned she was just going to fall over dead.

"I just do!" she said a bit loudly, but got dizzy and almost fell over.

Glen caught her but she just shoved him away And stood up straight holding herself. Glen didn't want to put her in any more misery than she already was and so complied with her and said-

"Alright Maggie, I'll do it for you."

After finding out where he lived and such he told Maggie and she swiftly wrote it down as if to go and see him. She was going to do just that. Glen though decided to go with her against her wishes to make sure she didn't hurt herself along the way. It had been about two months since she had been this way, this miserable, more miserable way.

Glen was ever concerned for her health seeing it drop a little more each day and how pale and saddened she began to get it pained him ever to have a friend this low and a breath away from sheer death. One they had reached their old 'friend's' Simmons' house she became as one insane.

"Ms. Madsen, and her friend, what brings you to my humble home?" smiled Simmons as he motioned his hand for them to enter.

Maggie entered right away looking around frantically wondering if anyone else was there. Glen had just followed and let Maggie do all the explaining since it was her in the first place that wanted to see him. Once Simmons looked at her she said-

"I need you to get sector 7 back up and run a test!"

"Well, uh, what kind of test?" asked Simmons looking at Glen with wondering eyes as to why she looked so . . . unhealthy.

"Just a test!" she said almost shouting.

"Now, now, calm down Maggie," motioned Simmons with his hands. "If I could I'd bring sector 7 back up, but apparently Keller has given us orders from the President himself for it to be shut down. It's been down for months Maggie."

"I know, but you need . . . I need this test!" she gasped closing her eyes trying to fight back the natural tears.

"I can't do that unless something VERY important occurred and the autobots let us do so along with the President," said Simmons crossing his arms. "Is there something you're not telling me Maggie?"

Her breathing began to get faster and faster as if she was nervous of something. She looked as if she was about to have a heart-attack as her eyes fluttered from Glen to Simmons so quickly.

"Maybe we would come back later when Maggie's feeling better," said Glen taking her arm and carefully making his way out the door.

"No Glen!" cried Maggie jolting back.

All looked at her as tears began to fall and stain her red cheeks that burned with fear and sadness. Her lips trembled as she shot it out-

"It's Jazz alright!!"

Her legs shook and both men were afraid she was about to faint and for what reason they were about to find out. She wrapped her arms around herself once and then let them go saying-

"He's here! He's alive!!"

That was it. Simmons had seen enough of this to know what was going one. She was obviously traumatized by the 'bot's death and so, the past months of constantly morning, has finally gone insane.

"Now, now Maggie, we know how much you cared about him and how much you want to believe that he's-"

"You think I'm insane!" cried Maggie her eyes widened as her hand rested on her abbs.

"Well that wasn't my first suspicion, but-" started Simmons but was cut off by Maggie crying out.

"I KNOW he's still alive!" she gagged out. "Before he died he told me things I didn't understand, but now . . . the more I think about it the more I'm beginning to understand!"

Glen looked at Simmons wondering if they should rush her straight to the hospital before she hurt herself, but Simmons just raised his hand signaling for him to 'wait'. Glen shook his head slowly and turned his attention once again to Maggie, still fearing if they should take her now.

"Before," cried Maggie with strong tears. "Before I always dreamed of his death and now . . . these past two months I've been dreaming of life when I shouldn't be. My go- he's inside me!!"

"Maggie, you're not well," started Simmons with his hands raised to the crazed women. "You might need to get some help for what you are experiencing."

"What I'm experiancing?" started Maggie cocking her head to the side a bit. "What I'm experiancing?! How the he-- do you know what I'M EXPERIANCING?!"

"Glen," warned Simmons as he moved a little away from her getting ready to just tackle her and take her to get some help.

Glen shook his head and backed away the same. Maggie noticed this and looked at Glen crying-

"You too?! You don't believe me?!"

"Maggie you don't know what you're talking about. You need some help. After all you are a little distraught right?" chuckled Glen nervously as he readied to fight to get his friend to some help.

"I haven't been right ever since he died," cried Maggie lowering her arms to her sides and gazing at the ground. "I miss him so much . . . but now . . . I want him to go away. He's been haunting me for so long now!"

"What . . . you . . . saw him?" asked Glen wondering now about Maggie's craziness.

"Yes," gasped Maggie. "I saw him. I saw his spark. It had vanished from his body the moment he died and ascended in the air. I thought he went to robot heaven, but then again . . . I think it was destroyed."

"We're still listening Maggie," said Simmons still cautious around her.

"The allspark . . . that is what he was rambling about when he died. Their sparks go there to rest . . . to rest. He'll wander because it was destroyed so soon."

Glen and Simmons gazed at each other and shrugged their shoulders seeing how see was crazy for speaking like this. They turned their attention back to the distraught women as she finished saying-

"He never found rest, but he did in me and that's why he came back."

"So what . . . are you possessed?" asked Simmons.

"Yes!" gasped Maggie her lips swollen from her tears and sadness. "He's in me! I can feel him, right here."

It was then she placed her hand on her stomach. Glen and Simmons expecting her to place it on her heart saying that she'll never forget him, but once she placed her hand on her belly it gave them the strangest idea that she was pregnant.

"So what you're . . . literally carrying _him_, inside you?" asked Glen trying to get the idea.

"Like you're pregnant?" asked Simmons going along to what Glen was trying to figure out.

"I didn't want to believe it I swear," cried Maggie as more tears rushed down her face dropping to Simmons' floor. "I couldn't possibly be. I'm still . . . I didn't . . . but it's HIM, I know it. I took the tests three times and they all said I was . . . I need to know for sure though. That's why I need a test from sector 7 because no one will understand me if I . . . if I go to us normal people! I want my mind at rest whether I am or whether I'm not!"

"I see," said Simmons thinking of this. "And how did you . . . conceive if you think you are?"

"I don't know," cried Maggie shaking her head and swaying as she fell to her knees and cried on the floor. "I was sleeping when I saw a light. It was fading and when I opened my eyes it had already faded. He came inside me to rest I just know it now. After that I felt like my insides were on fire it was so hot. When it ended I felt something else, but it didn't hurt. It was a strange new feeling to me and I wanted it to stop. It came on me a couple of times before it stopped and I was out of breath and sweating like rain. A week after that, the EXACT time, I felt sick to my stomach and threw up like never before but I wasn't sick and so I thought . . . I thought . . . oh go-!!"

Maggie's face then turned pale and both men knew exactly what was to come. Maggie gripped her mouth and Simmons grabbed her arms and took her straight to the bathroom where she could do her business. Glen just walked hastely in circles as he heard Maggie's vomiting sounds. He didn't know what to do and ever he wanted to help her.

After it was over Simmons came up to him and spoke to him saying-

"So what do you think Glen?"

"W-what do you think Simmons?!" asked Glen motioning his arm out in the direction he took her. "What more convincing do you need. I'm starting to think strange things are becoming normal around here, and to Maggie!"

"Yea, I'm starting to believe her myself," said Simmons shaking his head. "I'm going to make a few calls while you go help her out with whatever she needs."

And so Simmons walked away and Glen came to where Maggie was. She was completely exhausted next to the toilet. She would have fallen asleep right there, but she couldn't unless she knew for sure that her fears were either for nothing or for real. She was that determined.

After a few phone calls to a lot of important and high people Simmons had the old sector 7 specialists back and ready by the time they heard the first ring. They came over to his house and carefully took Maggie to a place where she could be tested to the fullest. He had also got in touch with the autobots telling them about Maggie's little spaz and found they were very interested into what exactly was going on with her. As they were transported to the facility where they once used to be taking all sorts of tests on all sorts of subjects.

"Well, what'd the 'bots say?" asked Glen as he waited for some results and Maggie to get done with her tests.

"Well they said something like the allspark was their heaven as she said and that they've never heard of a spark behaving like so, but aren't too sure they doubt it," said Simmons.

"And?" asked Glen.

"And they're on their way," said Simmons walking inside feeling like his old self once again.

Simmons came in the room where Maggie was getting tested and was quite surprised to see the little bump on her, normally, well kept stomach. He wondered more and more if what she was saying was true. One of the doctors readied the reading and the sonogram to see if indeed something was there. Before anything happened Simmons got a call the autobots had arrived and so he left her for a minute to greet them.

"Ah, Optimus Prime and the autobots," he smiled see them transform before them and stand up. "That really never does get old."

"Simmons," shook Optimus acknowledging him.

"Where's Jazz?!" asked Ironhide in a hast to see if their old comrade still lived.

"Now, now we don't know if what Maggie says is true, but we'll see," said Simmons as he turned and guided them inside where they met Glen and other sector 7 people from mainframe.

The autobots them looked in the glass room Maggie was in getting tested and waited for the results of the sonogram. The doctor turned on the screen so all could see what lie there most people held their breaths in truly thinking she carried some alien robot inside her. All the autobots waited patiently to see something, anything inside. It had only been a moment that the screen had been flicked on when, into clear veiw, came a form.

It was a strange form that only certain ones recognized. It was Jazz's form. All couldn't believe that it was true and many doubted the screen they watched, but once they saw his small arm move just a bit and his head turn away from view all knew that this was him. Jazz was there . . . alive!

"Jazz!" gasped Ironhide not believing his optics that wanted to badly to cry for his lost comrade he thought was dead and never coming back.

Now, for the first time in a long time Maggie smiled. Her lips trembled from the truth. She was right and now no one was going to call her crazy again. He was there, right before her eyes. Alive . . . inside her.

She still had so many questions as to 'How?' but she held it off as happiness suddenly came over her at the fact that he was still alive. She couldn't explain how happy she was, but compared to all expecting mothers she thought she was the happiest and no one was ever going to feel what she was feeling right now because she had thought no longer to see him . . . hope. Maggie reached out her arm and touched the screen next to her that held Jazz's very small image. She softly caressed it and whimpered as his head turned back around and she saw his once familiar face.

She didn't care how wrong this was or dangerous for a organic human to be carrying a transforming robot child she was just so happy to see his face again that tears of joy fell down and for once in her life she wasn't scared and tired. As she held her hand to the screen her other came up to her face to wipe away the tears that were inevitable and kept coming. She then turned her head to look and see the autobots crouched over looking at her on the other side of the large glass room. She just smiled a bit and gave off a cry that she couldn't hold in turning back to her little baby.

She knew that this wasn't going to be explained for a while and so she stuck to starring at him till weariness took over her and much needed rest occurred. The autobots were still a bit clueless as to how this happened even though Ratchet wanted to be one of Maggie's doctors since a transformer was involved. All tried to make sense of this, but none ever saw this happen before. All they could think about was one thing.

"Optimus, what's wrong?" asked Ironhide seeing his solem face. "Why aren't you happy? that is Jazz!"

"I am Ironhide I am, but . . . what about the other five sparks that were dispersed in the fight?" asked Optimus seeming grave. "Are they too to find women bearers?"

"You have a point," said Ironhide bowing his head.

"What if they have already entered the female humans?" asked Bumblebee.

"Or have yet to?" suggested Ironhide now understanding the importance of this situation.

"Hmm, we need to find them, all of them," said Optimus. "Perhaps some sparks have yet to enter, but if they have already . . ."

"We'll need to get sector 7 on that right away," said Ironhide. "I'm sure they'll be able to find out something."

"We'll need to work fast as well men," said Optimus. "After what I'm been told Maggie has been with Jazz for about two months now. That would give plenty of time for the other five sparks to enter women."

"Let's see there's Blackout, Bonecrusher, Frenzy, Barricade, and-" started Ironhide.

"Megatron," said Optimus sternly. "If the decepticons find out about this then they'll try and find the women and take them. They'll force them to have the sparklings only to bring back their best warriors."

"But won't human females die if they naturally have a sparkling like that?" asked Bumblebee.

"Yes," sighed Optimus. "That is why we need to find them and protect them until they arrive in this world. For cybertron, and earth."

"And the poor women who have to carry them," said Ironhide turning to look once more to see Maggie so happy carrying someone she cared so much about. "Look at her . . . she's so happy. I doubt when we find and update the other women on their situation they won't be too happy."

"Unless they know who we are," said Optimus.

"Prime?" asked Ironhide seeing the thought in his optics.

"Ironhide Maggie said Jazz 'chose' her. He knew her and so chose her," said Optimus.

"Sir, are you saying that the sparks may enter women they know?" asked Bumblebee.

"Or someone who they've come into contact with," said Optimus.

"There aren't that many women are there?" asked Ironhide. "That should make the search a whole lot easier."

"I should warn Sam about this," said Bumblebee transforming and speeding off.

Optimus was now ever concerned and Ironhide could see it.

"Sir?" came Ironhide. "What do you want us to do?"

"Find those females," he said plainly.

**Hot Shot's girl: I told you it was different. I wonder if you can guess whose gonna be next ;D But anyways just giving you this one chp as I go finish up Angel Of Steel since it's not supposed to be long either and will have NO sequels :) Well hope you liked it and will enjoy the chps to come till then bye :)**


	2. The Search

**Hot Shot's girl: I know I said I'd finish up Angel Of Steel and I will, but since today is a special day I wanted to update whichever story I wanted. I decided to do this one. I'd update more, but for some reason my mom wants me off even though it's MY birthday. I'm so happy to be 17 anyways SQUEE!! :) So yea, here's the next chp enjoy 'cause you might not get the next one till Angel Of Steel is done :D**

Operation: Sparkling was formed and sector 7 reborn to run it. After speaking with the autobots about this 'happening' and about the other dispersed sparks seeing them as potential conceptions, they decided to set out a nation-wide search for only eligible women that conceived in the months after the battle of mission city. They knew it wasn't going to be easy seeing how millions of people lived in America and a majority was women. But sector 7 didn't mind about it, they loved challenges.

This was a new thing to everyone. Sector 7 had seen some strange things in their day, but none as such as this. Organic females being impregnated by the sparks of dead alien robots. It was something else it was, even to the alien robots, but it was happening and they needed to act quickly to save the rest of the humans. They didn't know how long a sparkling could be held in an organic female.

It could last for months, a year, or less. The autobots were concerned mostly for the humans' safety. They all knew to have these sparklings they needed a special operations instead of the natural way. They knew that when they told the women about their 'situation' they'd be more than happy to comply with the birth operation.

Well . . . that is . . . except one.

"No, I want to have him naturally," said Maggie stubbornly as she smiled rubbing her growing belly.

"Maggie look," started Simmons trying to get her to see the danger. "You are carrying a robot and it's gonna grow and get heavier and bigger. Bye the time you're due he will be too big to even push out!"

"I think I can," smiled Maggie patting her belly.

"Yea, you think!" said Simmons seeing how she wasn't listening.

"Maggie what if you die?" asked Glen afraid for her life.

Maggie cast her eyes down resting her hand on her belly. She was only silent for a moment.

"It's what I want Glen . . ." Maggie then cast her eyes upon her friend and Simmons. "I just wish you can respect that."

She walked away and back to her stationed room she was to have for the whole operation. Simmons just sighed, frustrated by her.

"Can't you just force her Simmons?" asked Glen looking at him.

"Yea . . . we may have to do that," sighed Simmons walking off to see if they found any luck with the other women carrying the other sparks.

* * *

They had found out last month and so were ever excited. Now that a month had past they at least wanted to see their baby.

"So are you excited?" smiled Sarah so gleeful.

"You bet baby!" smiled Lennox kissing his wife ready to go to the doctor.

"Then get Annabelle and let's go see!" smiled Sarah going outside to the car.

After spending hours in the doctor's office the family finally came out grinning so happy and proudly. Just before they got inside the car Sarah turned to her husband and gasped it out again as in disbelief—

"Twins!"

"Yea, can you believe it?" smiled Lennox placing his daughter in her car seat. "What do you think they'll be?"

"Well I hope they're boys for you," smiled Sarah rubbing Lennox's arm.

"Aw, you know I don't care," smiled Lennox.

"Yea but I know you want some running around playing football with you on the farm," said Sarah.

"Yea, it'd be nice," sighed Lennox getting in the car. "But I can wait if they're girls."

Sarah just sighed as they drove back home. The doctor told them it was still hard to make them out, but he knew there were two little ones inside the mother. The couple was just happy knowing they were having twins. He still couldn't get out of his head how strange the babies seemed to appear on monitor.

He thought something was wrong with the equipment and so didn't let them see much. The couple seemed to not notice the strange forms. Once the doctor told them thee were two they cast their eyes away and just rejoiced with each other and their other little one they had already. They left afterwards and so the doctor shook it off thinking nothing of it anymore.

The couple was so happy, but it all vanished once they got an unexpected visit by sector 7. They immediately asked if Lennox's wife was with child. Once telling she was they took her with them to run some tests. Lennox was furious and wanted to know what was going on.

One of the doctors told them she was positive for sparks. Simmons finally came and told him. He couldn't believe what he was being told. He was so sad this they wasn't his and all the more for Sarah. The sparks had followed him home after the battle and entered his wife. They had to tell Sarah.

Once they did Sarah wanted them out. They told her she needed to carry them so they could be born and raised as autobots.

"But I want NOTHING to do with them!" said Sarah shaking her head in fear. "I will not raise them!"

"You don't need to," said Simmons. "All we need for you to do is carry them and when they're due we'll perform the operation to get them out so you won't get hurt . . . or die. Till then we're gonna have to keep you here with the other ones."

"Other ones?" there's more?!" gasped Lennox with his and Sarah's eyes wide.

"Yes, Maggie Madsen was chosen to carry the autobot Jazz," said Simmons. "Now if you don't mind I need to inform the autobots we got two."

"Wait, wait!" called Lennox chasing after him.

It was then the autobots came in to see which one Simmons had found. Lennox recognized every single one and so inclined his head to them acknowledging them.

"Autobots," he said.

"Lennox," remembered Ironhide.

"We are sorry for your wife's condition Lennox but Simmons we must know who she is carrying," said Optimus. "We need to have Megatron as soon as possible."

"Yea I know," said Simmons. "Well I regret to inform you she's not carrying Megatron. What we got is Blackout and Bonecrusher."

"Hhh, man not those two!" Lennox sighed heavily placing his hands on his head and turning.

"Don't worry Lennox," said Optimus. "If we can raise them as autobots they shall never harm another human being again."

"Yea . . . sure," sighed Lennox biting his bottom lip.

Simmons' phone went off and so he looked at it and smiled.

"Well boys, we got another one."

* * *

"So I'm pregnant," sighed Susan, an air force one flight attendant. "Great! This day can't get any worse than this! . . . Scratch that . . . I have to tell Dave, that dumb boyfriend of mine."

And so she set out to her boyfriend's apartment trying to find the right words to tell him. She just rolled her eyes as she turned a corner closening to Dave's place, but she was surprised to find these two men in black come to her and take her arms, dragging her along with them, saying—

"Sorry miss, you'll have to come with us."

"W-what?!" gasped Susan as they took her away in confusion.

* * *

"Well?" asked Optimus waiting impatiently to find out who it was.

"Hhh, it's Frenzy," sighed Simmons baring his teeth remembering the little sucker.

"Frag!" grunted Ironhide. "Where the slag could Megatron be?!"

"You mean who could he have chose," said Ratchet.

"I'm afraid we'll find out soon," sighed Optimus casting his optics down as soon as he heard Susan crying out 'WHAT?!'.

* * *

"We have Jazz, Bonecrusher, Blackout, and Frenzy now," said Bumblebee to Sam informing him on the updates.

"No Megatron yet huh?" asked Sam.

"No, I'm afraid not," sighed Bumblebee.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" smiled Makeala strutting over to the boys.

"Ah nothin'," said Sam. "You wouldn't like it."

"Yea whatever," sighed Makeala walking off.

"You know I'd keep an eye on her Sam," said Bumblebee. "A spark could have followed you and gone after her."

"Naw, Makeala's not pregnant," said Sam looking at her walk away. And if any spark tries to . . . impregnate her, they'll have me to answer to!"

"Yea sure," sighed Bumblebee.

"Oh shut up!" said Sam kicking Bumblebee's bumper. "Besides, all the sparks have entered other women by now."

"You can never be too sure Sam," warned Bumblebee.

"Yea, whatever," sighed Sam lying back in his seat.

* * *

It was a peaceful night it was and silent. No wind crept in but floating around by its own strange force was a lighted sphere like an orb. It was a spark that had just finished wandering the universe and now seeks to find rest. It crept over Sam's place going in and out of the walls but soon left finding no holder.

It floated to another familiar person. In the smaller home it entered and found her sleeping. She was perfect to rest in. So peaceful she looked and it wanted some of that peace as well.

It brushed up and down her body and once it brushed her cheek Mikaela opened her eyes tiredly wondering who was there. None and so she sighed out ready to take sleep again. But her eyes widened as it crossed her face and she saw it.

"AH!" she gasped jumping up to get out of her covering she was entangled in.

Once she had it slowly and calmly headed right down to her lower stomach and entered, but never exited. Mikaela jumped and gasped feeling her body catch on fire. She gripped her stomach and fell to the floor with her mouth wide open from the pain. Her eyes rolled back behind her head just as soon as the fire left and the other strange feeling started. She knew something was happening but she didn't know what.


	3. The Fear

Mikaela didn't tell anyone about her 'incident' not even Sam. She was afraid really. She didn't want to drag anyone down to something she had no clue was. She was ever afraid.

She tried to pass if off as nothing but she never forgot it. The next week on the same minute it happened she became very ill and threw up like never before. It passed the next day though and so she thought nothing of it. The next time it happened was three weeks after.

She was with Sam and Bumblebee at a drive-in-movie when right in the middle of the movie she became ill. She felt it coming on to her but tried to hold it off as long as she could for sometimes it passes. Not this time though. Sam was enjoying his popcorn when Mikaela suddenly burst from Bumblebee and ran away to do who knows what.

"Mikaela?" he called after her, but she was gone.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Bumblebee following her movements as well.

"Dunno Bee," said Sam. "I hope she's alright."

Sam was about to check up on her when she returned wiping her mouth and looking a bit pale. Bumblebee and Sam didn't like the looks of her as she got back in her seat. She sighed, fixed her hair, and then looked at Sam and smiled.

"You okay?" asked Sam concern in his eyes.

"Yea," smiled Mikaela.

"You sure?" asked Sam.

"Yep," sighed Mikaela turning her head towards the screen.

Sam had no choice but to ignore it and shake it off. After that Mikaela seemed to be ignoring him. She wouldn't go on any more date with him after that. He tried calling her but she didn't want to talk to him.

He tried coming over to her house but she refused to see him. Even in school he could hardly get two words in with her. She seemed to change. It was like she grew darker as she pushed herself in solitude.

She seemed to be afraid of Sam and he didn't know why. Sam told this to Bumblebee but he had no clue as to why any human female would act like so.

"Perhaps she's hiding something from you," suggested Bumblebee.

"Yea but what?" asked Sam. "Mikaela's never been like this. Did I do something wrong to get her mad at me or something?"

"You'll have to ask her that yourself," said Bumblebee.

"Yea later," sighed Sam. "Maybe it's just a faze."

"With Mikaela Sam?" asked Bumblebee.

Sam just sighed and wondered. Ever he wondered. Mikaela didn't mean to distance herself but in the past four months she began to 'change'. She began to experience things she never thought she would.

She began to change. Emotionally and physically. Her emotions kept shifting and her body was doing the same. At first she thought it was because of the incident, but the more weeks past the more she was afraid of the answer.

It was almost like she was . . . pregnant. She wondered what the sphere had done to her. She feared that is ruined her from the inside. She hadn't started her period suggesting that either she could have no children or she was with one.

Well she was going to find out just that. She secretly bought a pregnancy test and tested herself. To her fear though it turned out positive. She gasped and gripped her belly which had begun to swell.

She had thought it of nothing, but now . . . oh what was she going to do? She was still a virgin so knew it was just impossible for her to be pregnant. She had done nothing wrong and now, here, she was . . . somehow pregnant. She knew it had to be that orb, whatever it was.

How was she going to tell her friends, her mom, Sam? He would think she cheated on him when in truth she had done nothing. Oh what was happening to her?! Mikaela began to cry thinking of these things. Poor Mikaela Banes.

How was she going to raise a baby when she was just 17 herself? What was she to do? She sighed to herself knowing the only thing she could do . . . tell them.

* * *

Maggie hummed out a soft lullaby as she rubbed her swollen belly. She was six months pregnant with him and wondered when he'd come. Her little Jazz she thought . . . she couldn't wait. She wanted to hold him in her arms but now she had to make due with him inside her.

Glen and Simmons, and the others kept pushing her to change her mind about having him naturally. She wanted to have him by herself no matter the dangers. As she remembered Jazz was always smaller than normal so he shouldn't be that hard to get out, also, unlike some 'bots, he was quite smooth so he couldn't rip her up too much coming out. No dangers there, no worries.

Maggie smiled as she continued to caress her bulging belly and hum softly as if he was listening.

"My Jazz," she right to herself picturing the day when she saw his smiling face.

She soon drifted of into dream and once there Jazz was there to greet her. She saw him from afar and as she drew near to him he began to shrink until he was standing same height before her. She had no time to say anything as she was instantly swept into his arms. There she stayed clinging to him tightly.

He held her close to his spark and there they stayed in darkness, holding onto one another. They said no word except for small sighs escaping their mouths. Maggie wanted to stay here forever but knew she couldn't. She placed her head under Jazz's chin and closed her eyes.

"Please let me stay here," she sighed and prayed as her tears streamed down her cheeks unbeknownst to her.

Jazz soon slowly turned her in his grasp to look at him. Maggie once again found herself gazing into his dark visor. Jazz then took the first move and leaned his face down to hers to meet his lips with hers. Maggie gladly met them as she placed her hand on the back of his head to push him closer.

Maggie now truly wished she could stay like this forever. With him holding her like this and kissing her. Maggie's hand soon fell from his head to his chest. Their kiss was long and sweet.

Jazz had cut the kiss short as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. He then looked at her and soon cast his gaze down at her still swollen belly. He took one hand and placed it atop of he belly. Maggie cast her gaze down as she soon began to rub it.

She then looked back up at him with soft eyes as he spoke to her, reminding her of the sound of his deep voice saying—

"Take care of me Maggie."

"I will," cried Maggie her eyes watering. "Oh I will!"

Maggie threw herself over him and wept only to find he had gone. She soon forced herself to wake up. Once she had she gasped as she felt Jazz kick. She gripped her belly in the place he had kicked and smiled when he did it again.

"Oh Jazz!" she smiled, tears of joy swelling in her eyes. "I will . . . I will."

* * *

Mikaela could hardly breathe as she approached Sam holding her belly. She felt as if she was going to blackout, but she had to hold on for a couple more moments.

"S-sam?" she trembled coming to him.

"Mikaela!" smiled Sam surprised to see her. "Is everything alright?"

Mikaela just shook her head and bowed it. Sam saw how scared she was and so was afraid of what she was going to say. Mikaela, with tears in her eyes, decided to just spit it out—

"Sam I-I'm pregnant."

Sam's face turned so pale he resembled that of a ghost. His throat became so dry he couldn't even swallow. Mikaela showed him the swell and wished he could understand.

"I-I don't know how it happened. I didn't do anything I swear!"

"M-mikaela," gasped Sam trying to speak.

"Sam please understand. I . . . don't know how. I swear!" she said firmly.

Sam cupped his face realizing what was happening. He should have been cautious with her. They got to her those rotten decepticons! He now loathed them for doing this to his girlfriend.

"You're gonna need to come with me," said Sam taking her to Bumblebee.

Mikaela let him and so found she came to a facility. It was sector 7 all over again. Once she was taken in and made to take certain tests she grew afraid. Everyone wore a grim face and so did Sam.

After everything was done and confirmed they told Sam. Sam understood but was very grieved. His girlfriend was carrying a decepticon sparkling. A decepticon that tried to kill them. How was she going t handle this when she found out?

"Sam!" cried Mikaela waddling over to him seeming angry.

"Mikaela," said Sam turning to her.

"Sam WHAT is going on?!" she cried wanting to know the truth.

Sam bowed his head and Mikaela knew it was bad. She inhaled forcing herself to ask—

"Why do I look and feel pregnant Sam?! . . . Why am I here? Why can't I go home? What was that thing that entered me? Please Sam . . . I need to know!"

Sam inhaled and readied for the worst. He had to tell her.

"Mikaela," he started. "When the allspark was destroyed it pretty much destroyed transformer heaven."

"What?!" asked Mikaela ever confused by him.

"Their sparks that were released had no where to go to rest and so went into women, human women," said Sam. "Mikaela you're pregnant with one of those transformers . . . a decepticon."

"Oh my go-!" gasped Mikaela covering her mouth.

Sam just bowed his head saying—

"I'm sorry Mikaela I should have told you sooner about this. The sparks seem to impregnate females they know or have seen before. I'm so sorry."

Mikaela just closed her eyes and shook her head. She finally looked at him again asking—

"Do you know who . . . I'm carrying?"

"They don't know for sure right now, but they think it's Barricade," Sam managed out.

"Oh my-!!" Mikaela covered her mouth not believing this was happening. "Sam what am I gonna do?! What am I gonna do?!"

Mikaela began to cry immensely and so Sam hugged her tightly trying to help. He wanted her to know he'd always be here for her even through this. The autobots were grieved to learn about Mikaela but more to learn Megatron as still not found. He and Devastator were still out there.

They knew they needed to find those two before the decepticons caught onto that or else.

**Hot Shot's girl: Well that's the last chp of this I'm gonna update till I finish Angel Of Steel. I hope you enjoyed the chp so now I'm off to finish my other story. See ya next chp. I wonder if you can guess who Megatron and Devastator chose ;D Well bye :)**


	4. The Guessing

The autobots decided to stop waiting to find the next women who was carrying the last two sparks and decided to go search her out. Optimus set out Ironhide and Bumblebee through out mission city and the whole state searching for any likely applicant. Optimus wanted them to be quite careful though as to make sure not to attract the decepticon's attention. He didn't know what would happen if they ever found out.

He could only think of the worst though. The decepticons aren't the ones to wait or care for a human female. She'd be dead before it was even time for her to deliver. Hhh, they must find Devastator and especially Megatron before the decepticons caught on, if so then they'd have those women well protected.

He was glad at least the expecting women began to accept their circumstances and deal with their pregnancy. Not that he was saying they were glad to be caring a transformer sparkling. Most wanted them out and to get back to their normal lives. Optimus still wondered how they would after going through such an ordeal, but they were human women they could do almost anything if they put their minds to it.

As Optimus watched the later months roll by he could see the women grow and be full with child, or sparkling as they call it. They got unusually large because of whom they carried and Optimus wondered if the wait would hurt them. He wanted them to be as comfortable as possible when the time came. Maggie was one of the females who was actually excited about giving birth.

She was also the closest to the due date. All the other women thought her strange treating her child as if it was human, but Maggie didn't care. She loved Jazz and always would. Optimus was just concerned about her not being able to let go of him when she had to. She could never live in his would nor he hers, that was a fact she'd have to face when the time came.

Mikaela was the newest member and so most nervous, but after having a chat with Maggie she didn't seem so scared anymore. She seemed almost excited like she wanted her sparkling as well like Maggie wanted hers. Optimus always wondered what Maggie said the Mikaela to get her to be so loving to her unborn sparkling, he may never know though. This new attitude of Mikaela's also scared Sam quite a bit whenever he came to visit her.

"Hey Mikaela, ready to get that murdering decepticon out?" smiled Sam coming to her.

"Who Barricade?" smiled Mikaela rubbing her belly. "No he's not gonna be any of that are you? Yes he's going to be as gentle as a kitten."

"Okay what did you do with my girlfriend?" asked Sam finding her strangely nicer towards Barricade.

"She's still here," smiled Mikaela. "She's just . . . changed. I had a talk with Maggie and she's fine with having a transformer sparkling so why not me?"

"Well maybe because she's having an autobot," pointed out Sam.

"And Barricade can be one too . . . and I want to be there to see him grow into one," smiled Mikaela softly caressing her enlarged swell.

"Wait are you saying . . . you want to keep him and raise him?!" asked Sam hoping that is NOT at all what she meant.

"Yea . . . I do," sighed Mikaela just imagining her sparkling becoming like the autobots.

"Why?" asked Sam squinting his eyes.

Mikaela shrugged as he asked her that. She hadn't really thought of it herself, but now she thinks she had an idea.

"I guess it's that motherly instinct coming out in me," she smiled.

"Well the others don't have it," said Sam knowing the others wanted NOTHING to do with their sparklings.

"Then I'm different!" said Mikaela growing a little upset at Sam trying to get her to abandon her sparkling like everyone else wanted to. "I love him Sam, and if you can't see that maybe you should leave 'cause I was thinking . . ."

"What, you were thinking what?" asked Sam.

"N-never mind," sighed Mikaela heavily turning from him.

"Mikaela, what?" asked Sam touching her shoulders.

Mikaela sighed and turned to him looking him in the eyes and saying—

"That you can be his father."

Wha—like help you raise him?!" asked Sam with wide eyes.

"Mhm," said Mikaela bowing her head. "But apparently you don't want anything to do with him so maybe I should find another."

"No, no," said Sam stopping her. "If this is what you want Mikaela I'll be all for it . . . even though it'd be kind of strange since he threw me against a car and then tried to kill me."

"Oh Sam," giggled Mikaela hitting his shoulder. "Well . . . if you help be his father then maybe you can teach him not to do that."

"Hm, maybe," shrugged Sam.

"Just watch out for his teenage years," she chuckled.

"Oh go-," gulped Sam dreading it.

And so they hugged and began talking about the day when he would come. Maggie had seen Sam's change of mind and knew Mikaela had finally asked him like she had been wanting to. She had to sigh though for she was all alone. No father for her child.

Oh well, she'd raise him well then. As she was sitting down she saw Ironhide return to the place and head right after Optimus. He seemed to be in a hurry and so she thought he must have found another, but which one she wondered and where was the girl?

"Optimus!" gasped Ironhide coming to Optimus.

"Yes, what is it Ironhide?" asked Optimus turning to him. "Did you find one?"

"Yes," shook Ironhide. "But we caught his spark before he entered a woman."

"Whose is it?" asked Optimus hoping.

"It's Devastators," said Ironhide.

"Hmm, did you recognize the girl he was trying to enter?" asked Optimus.

"Not really, but I think it was that one women who was right in my way at mission city, almost caused me to get shot she did," said Ironhide.

"What about Megatron, could you find him anywhere?" asked Optimus.

"No," shook Ironhide. "But we're still searching."

"Good . . . let's just hope he hasn't entered anyone yet," sighed Optimus looking back at the room where they kept all the expecting women.

* * *

That week seemed to go by slowly as Megatron's spark was the last spark out there and the most dangerous. So far, as they knew, none of the decepticons knew about the operation and so all were glad. Once Maggie entered her 7th month she almost looked like she was carrying twins, half way through the month it looked like she was. She didn't mind though, no matter how heavy Jazz began to get she still was ever more in love with him . . . her sparkling.

By the end of the 7th month she was tired of staying in that place. She wanted freedom even though she knew she wouldn't get it. She pleaded with Simmons to at least let her go out into town, but he denied her many a time. So she had her plan of her little and short escape.

She had convinced Glen to bypass the security system and let her out so she could just go shopping for a few things she's been dying for. Glen naively agreed to help her and so one night when mostly everyone was away she just pretty much walked outside and was making her way to a car when she heard—

"Maggie? Where are you going?" came Ironhide transforming behind her.

Great, she'd been caught. She inhaled and tried to stay calm as she turned to him smiled, and said—

"I need fresh air Ironhide. I heard it's good for babies."

"Oh really well then that's good considering transformers don't breath," said Ironhide raising a brow.

"Look Ironhide," said Maggie getting frustrated with everyone. "I just want to go out maybe buy a few things I've been craving and then come back. Whether or not you're not stopping me."

She then turned and just began walking away. Heh, like she was gonna get far were Ironhide's thoughts, but once she walked for a few more yards he knew then and there she was going to walk for miles if she must and he especially knew she wasn't in the brightest of conditions to do so and so he rolled his optics and sighed transforming driving up to her.

"Get in," he sighed opening his door to her. "I'll at least supervise you."

"Thanks Ironhide," smiled Maggie as she got in.

And so Ironhide drove easily as he made his way to a market. Maggie got out and told Ironhide she shouldn't be long she just wanted to go buy a few things.

"Hurry up then, I'll be waiting," he said as he waited out in the parking lot.

Maggie went inside and bought all the things she's been craving for months. She almost had her shopping cart full till she had ran into another expecting mother, but this time she was actually have a normal child.

"Hi," she said kindly.

"Oh hi," smiled Maggie.

"Craving much are we?" smiled the other woman.

"Yea," blushed Maggie shaking her head. "It's almost like I've been locked up in a room all these months. Just needed to get out you know."

"Yea, I know what you mean. My husband's been very cautious about where I go and I finally convinced him to let me go here, alone you know," smiled the woman.

"Yea I know," smiled Maggie.

"So . . . you expecting twins?" asked the woman seeing Maggie's large swell.

"Um . . . actually no," said Maggie touching her belly. "Just one . . . he's just a big boy you know."

"Wow, he sure is," the lady smiled. "I'm having a girl and she's just been perfect. She's my first you know."

"Really? Oh me too," smiled Maggie.

Maggie then got a call from Ironhide telling her to hurry up. Maggie just sighed saying she had to go.

"Sorry have to go, cranky 'husband' wants me home," smiled Maggie sarcastically.

"Mine will probably be calling soon too, well it was nice talking to you and hope you have a very healthy baby," she smiled leaving.

"Yea, me too," smiled Maggie leaving.

And so she bought her groceries and piled them in Ironhide then got in him as he drove off.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"I was just talking to another expecting mother," she said thinking of the 'day'.

"Oh . . . well then it's time to get back don't you think?" asked Ironhide.

"Yea," sighed Maggie getting tired. "Let's go back home."

Ironhide took her back and both decided not to tell Simmons or Optimus about their little drive out. Maggie didn't want to get in trouble and Ironhide didn't want to get her into trouble, nor himself and so they kept silent. As Maggie rolled in to the 8th month Optimus had gotten tired of Megatron not showing up and so called all the autobots into a meeting and asked them if they had any ideas whatsoever.

"Perhaps we need to think of someone no one would expect?" suggested Bumblebee.

"Right," said Optimus. "Autobots think of someone you'd never expect to ever carry Megatron's spark, or he'd ever pick."

And so there was a moment of silence as all were deep in thought. After a couple of seconds Ironhide decided to give up saying—

"Prime this isn't working. The only person I can think of is—"

* * *

"Ron!" called Judy from across the hall.

"What?!" called Ron back to his wife.

"I think I'm pregnant!"

**Hot Shot's girl: Ha ha! I wanted to end it there for ya just so you know can end in another cliffy lol. Anyways till the next chp bye :D**


	5. The Sparklingmegatronia

"See ya little guy," Sam smiled as he gave a gentle rub to Mikaela's belly. "I'll be back to read stories to you later."

Mikaela smiled as he stood straight and looked at her. Before he left she gave him one last hug and was glad he was with her through this hard ordeal. She wished she could go back to her home with him, but knew if she ever wanted to raise Barricade up she had to stay there, perhaps for her whole life. She sighed as she watched him get in Bumblebee and leave.

"Daddy will be back later," she said as she patted her belly and turned to go back in her room.

Bumblebee, as they drove back to Sam's home, started up a conversation with Sam asking him—

"So I heard you and Mikaela plan to raise Barricade."

"Yea . . . we do," Sam smiled thinking about it.

"May I asked why?" asked Bumblebee.

"It's what Mikaela wants Bee," said Sam. "And I want to be there with her through this."

"But it's Barricade," said Bumblebee. "He tried to kill you both and ME on numerous occasions."

"I know, but what harm can he do now?" asked Sam laying his head back on the head rest. "He'll be just a sparkling, you know . . . a baby. I don't think he'll be able to hurt anyone unless he'll get his old memory back. Will that happen Bee?"

"No, I don't think so," said Bumblebee. "If they did we'd probably have to destroy them now before they could do any damage later on."

"Well," Sam sighed laying back some more in his seat. "Thank goodness that won't happen, but could it ever happen?"

"I'm sure the decepticons could find some way, but don't worry Sam. The girls and sparklings are well protected," said Bumblebee.

"Good," said Sam casting his eyes up. "I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to Mikaela or little Cade."

"Are you—are you growing attached to sparkling Barricade?" asked Bumblebee hearing the concern in his voice for both people.

"I think I am Bee, I think I am," sighed Sam. "It's just with Mikaela wanting me to be his father and help raise him with her and all . . . you can't help to think about these things and the welfare of the baby . . . her baby."

"I see," said Bumblebee pondering all Sam had said into his mainframe.

And so he took Sam home. It had just turned into morning and the sun had risen. Sam said he'd be out all night at a job and so his parents believed him as usual. Once Bumblebee pulled into the drive way and he got out walking to the front door his parents met him with great smiles on their faces.

He hadn't seen his parents this happy since they sent him to his uncle's that one year. He knew something was up.

"Sam we have some news to tell you son," said Ron as he placed his arm around his wife.

"What is it?" asked Sam now completely clueless.

"You're going to have a baby sibling!!" shouted Judy throwing her arms up in the air in praise as Ron bowed his head just blushing.

At that Sam's smile turned into an instant frown. His eyes widened like saucers knowing the horror of this situation. Crap! His mom was pregnant with a transformer. How was he going to tell her this?

"Sam, you don't look so happy, what's wrong?" asked Judy.

"M-mom, dad I think you might want to come with me," he gulped as he took them into Bumblebee. "I'm gonna need you to meet some friends.

* * *

"We got him!" smiled Ratchet turning to Prime as he waited for the results with the others. "It's Megatron!"

At that all let out relieved sighs glad they found him before the decepticons caught onto their little operations. Sam was among one of the humans with them though and he didn't sigh a sigh of relief.

"Wait a minute guys!" he said looking up at them. "That's my mom in there. She still doesn't know and she'd just freak out if you told her."

"Then what would you have us do Sam?" asked Optimus. "She must know of her condition sooner or later."

"I just can't, I can't let you tell her," said Sam shaking his head. "Find some other way of telling her about her condition, just not this way. She's not ready to know about you guys yet."

"I get where the boy's comin' from," Simmons smiled shaking his head. "We're gonna have to tell her a white lie."

"But she needs to stay here with the other expecting mothers," said Optimus.

"Don't worry, I got it all under control," Simmons smiled.

* * *

"So she's not pregnant, but she's got cancer?" repeated Ron as both listened with care.

"Sort of," said Simmons standing up from the long sit of trying to explain to the couple that they are NOT expecting any child.

"What do you mean sort of? Ron what does he mean?" Judy asked looking at Ron as his eyes followed Simmons.

"What I mean is it's cancer, but it's not dangerous to your body," said Simmons. "It will swell and once it does it's showing the perfect time for us to perform a special operation to get that sucker out of there."

"Oh . . . oh," said Judy thinking of it. "So when do you think it will be ready for the operation?"

"In about . . . eight or so months," said Simmons. "But I must ask you to stay here in the facility for your safety."

"I'm not too sure about this," said Ron pondering this all. "I've never heard of a sparklingmegatronia cancer before. I remember you Simmons and I can never tell if you're telling the truth."

"Oh it's the truth Mr. Witicky," he said almost with a smile.

"It's Witwicky," corrected Ron tired of Simmons always getting it wrong around him.

* * *

"Hey Sam, what's going on?" asked Mikaela as she came up to Sam who was waiting impatiently by the door to Simmons' office.

"It's my mom," started Sam.

"Oh my gosh, what's wrong with her?" asked Mikaela covering her mouth.

"She's carrying the last spark," sighed Sam bowing his head.

"Oh my go—Megatron?!" gasped Mikaela looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yea," sighed Sam. "I told Simmons not to tell her. She's not ready to learn about the transformers yet and so he's decided to tell her it's something else like a noncancerous cancer."

"I hate to say it Sam, but you're mom will believe it," said Mikaela with a little giggle.

"Yea . . . you're probably right," chuckled Sam.

It was then they came out with Simmons. Mikaela turned around so they wouldn't be able to see her large swell and get any speculations or think she's got the 'cancer' too.

"Well how'd it go?" asked Sam exhaling.

"Well son, your mom's not pregnant. It appears she's got a nondangerous cancer called sparklingmegatronia," said Ron.

At that Mikaela let out a chuckle realizing how ridiculous that was. Once Sam heard her he too couldn't help but chuckle at it like some inside joke.

"W-what was it again?" he asked trying his hardest not to burst out laughing.

"Sparklingmegatronia," said Judy. "Simmons said I'll have to stay here for a couple months so it can be ready to be taken out."

"Okay then," said Sam looking at Simmons. "Join the club."

"What does that mean?" asked Judy.

"Oh nothing, nothing," said Sam with a hidden smile.

"Well put that club thing on a halt you're gonna have to quit the job of yours and move here with us until we can go back home after the operation," said Ron.

"Already did," said Sam.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"I quit . . . today," said Sam hoping his parents wouldn't see through his little lie. "I was going to tell you, but this . . . 'thing' came up. You don't mind do you?"

"No, no," said Ron. "But don't forget to tell me these things son."

"Oh I won't, I won't," said Sam with a smile knowing that his mother was going to be in good hands.

And so Sam and his family moved into the facility. Sam not minding at all since he was going to be even closer to Mikaela. Though he still had school to do since he couldn't go back to his high school so far away. That too he didn't mind, at least he had a studying partner.

Judy had met the other women that were expecting and only thought they had it too. The other women though were already full with child, unlike Judy who was only showing a small pooch. Seeing how Megatron was the largest transformer killed he'd get big pretty fast and in no time Judy would be as large as a cow. The autobots made sure to keep an optic on her the most being very careful Megatron not trigger an early birth because of his size.

Through those months though Sam and Mikaela had never been closer. In a way Mikaela was glad she got pregnant. She wouldn't have thought her and Sam would have been so close if this ordeal hadn't had happened. She was falling more in love with him the more time he spent with her and her sparkling, but the more of the love was given to her unborn darling . . . Barricade.

Maggie was glad at least one mother took her advice to try and raise their sparkling. She was glad for Mikaela and Sam that he decided to be right there with her in raising him. Maggie did wish though someone would help raise Jazz for she knew raising a transformer sparkling took a lot more than human ability and the love of a mother. He needed, also, the firmness and discipline of a father and Maggie was in no position to give her child discipline.

She thought about Glen, but then again what could he do? Give him a virus when he disobeyed? No Glen wasn't too fit to be a father, much less help raise Jazz with her. This was something you would do with a close friend, or boyfriend, and Glen . . . well he wasn't really either.

Yes he was one of her closest friends but she doubted his ability to father a child . . . or sparkling. Oh well though, if she was in this alone than she was in this alone. She'd raise him as best her ability, but she truly dreaded his teenage years—whenever that would be. She also wondered how fast he'd grow.

She'd have plenty of time to think about this, but now she wanted to go out and get a few things. She knew Ironhide only wanted to take her that one time, but she couldn't help these cravings. She just blamed it on Jazz's strange taste. She tried to get past security again, but getting past Ironhide was one of the hardest things.

"I thought we discussed this Maggie?" He sighed as he crossed his arms and looked at the hopeless female.

"I'm sorry Ironhide, but I have more cravings," said Maggie flapping her arms down to her sides.

"Does it look like I care?" asked Ironhide. "You know how dangerous it is for you to be going out where you can get attacked by decepticons and this whole operation found out?"

"Yes, but the decepticons have no clue about anything so far," said Maggie trying to convince him to let her go. "It's just it's Jazz . . . he's wanting all these different foods. You do know human females get these things regularly."

"I know about them Maggie," said Ironhide raising his metal brow. "I just don't know why you continue to disobey rules. You know—if you're not careful Jazz may inherit this trait from you—Primus forbid not."

"If he does, he does," said Maggie rolling her shoulders.

"Hhh, Maggie," said Ironhide as he sighed. "You are still so young and don't know anything about raising sparklings. Just take my advice and be careful."

" . . . So . . . does that mean I can go to the store?" smiled Maggie.

Ironhide was silent for a long moment, but soon sighed and transformed. He drove up to her and opened the door saying—

"Get in."

Maggie smiled seeing how easy it was to convince Ironhide to do anything when you're carrying a fellow comrade in your womb. And so Ironhide took Maggie to the store and once again had to tell her to hurry up and get what she craved so they could get out of there and back to the base so none would suspect she's gone. Maggie did as he asked and got in and got out. When he took her back to the base she got out and took her groceries no matter how many there were.

Ironhide transformed and watched as she hobbled back inside with all those bags. She looked like she was having a hard time getting in and so asked—

"Do you need me to help you carry those Maggie?"

"No, no . . . I got it," she smiled trying to get inside.

She then gasped as she felt something. She laid down her groceries and then grabbed her belly with her mouth open. Her eyes were wide, but not as wide as would be expected when a woman would go into labor.

"Ironhide!" she gasped out. "Come here!"

"What is it?!" he asked coming to her quickly.

"Come here," she said motioning her hand for him to get lower.

Ironhide crouched down to her and wondered what was wrong. Her vital signs were fine. Everything was fine about her, but she seemed to be reacting to something internally.

"Feel here," said Maggie holding her belly out to him.

Ironhide hesitated for a moment, but soon took his index finger and placed it on her belly. Sure enough, about a second later he felt a small kick from the little one inside. His optics widened as he felt this. He looked at Maggie and she just smiled.

"He's a kicker," smiled Maggie as she placed Ironhide's finger on the right spot.

"Yes . . . he is," Ironhide smiled with a small chuckle in the back of his throat.

"Well . . . in about a couple more weeks he should be coming," Maggie said with a smile knowing the ninth month was coming up soon.

"Are you . . . are you still considering having him naturally Maggie?" asked Ironhide looking at her with soft optics.

"I'm not considering I am," said Maggie with determination in her eyes. "Why? . . . Are you concerned?"

"I'm an autobot, we're always concerned. I just don't want you or Jazz to get hurt during the birthing process. I heard, on a human female, it can be dangerous."

"It can, but it's very rare," said Maggie feeling another kick.

"This is rare Maggie," said Ironhide looking at her with stern optics now the kind that was 'if I have to I'll make you get the birthing operation' look.

"I know," said Maggie bowing her head. "But please respect my decision and . . . if I die, or don't make it . . . at least you'll be here to raise him up right."

"Now Maggie, don't say that," said Ironhide backing away to stand up straight. "You need to be more optimistic."

"I've been trying to Ironhide, but the more the days less and less I just . . . have this feeling it's all going to be a waste of time," said Maggie as tears sprung in her eyes.

After that she left back inside with her groceries. Ironhide didn't like seeing Maggie so down. He just hoped it was those mood swings and not her.

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry guys I couldn't update in a while. Saturday we drove five hours to get our Airedale puppy. He is SOOO cute. He's kept us busy though. We named him King Arthur, Arthur for short. But yea I hope you enjoyed the update. I'll see ya next chp bye :)**


	6. The Time

A week now. A week that little sparkling Jazz was expected. Maggie couldn't wait, but the more she thought about it and the more the fear grew of her not making it to even see her baby grow. Oh she wanted to be with him she did, but she couldn't ignore the fear of dying from this.

She wanted to have him naturally and she knew that this could and probably will cause complications. Complications as to such that can kill you. She just hoped that after she was gone—she hoped Jazz would turn out right. She wanted him to be a good boy or 'bot and be just like the Jazz she knew and once loved. As she looked around at the other expecting women she knew how different she was from them.

They all wanted to be done with this phase in their life. They all wanted to be free of their unknown blessing. She couldn't help but scoff at them. Those women didn't deserve to even have children if they couldn't appreciate what they had.

She smiled then as she saw Mikaela walking in gently holding her swell and on her arm was her young love Sam. Both had great smiles on their faces as both actually wanted the sparkling. Both were excited to raise a sparkling as their own. Maggie was glad Mikaela listened to her when she tried to convince her this was a blessing not a curse.

Maggie believed Mikaela saw the benefits of raising a decpeticon sparkling to be an autobot. He would be a mighty autobot and powerful ally, but above all . . . a loving son. Mikaela was blessed to be carrying him. It would be something else raising a decepticon sparkling.

Maggie gripped her belly and pushed off her seat almost groaning as she got up to stand. Her belly was large now like she was having triplets, well . . . she thought so. She hadn't really seen a woman pregnant with triplets. Oh well though she couldn't wait to have him.

Maggie halted for a second and stood up straight feeling Jazz move inside her again. He was active he was, probably signaling he was getting ready to come out. She just hoped he could wait another week. If there was anything she feared it was having him premature.

She didn't know if he'd be under developed or die because of it. She didn't know how long it took transformers to form till they were ready to be birthed. Heck she didn't even know if they were birthed like this. Probably not, but who cares, they were now.

Maggie then gasped finding her bladder being pressed on again. Oh this was the fourth time this day. She might just have to move into the bathroom if this kept up. Carrying him was hard and challenging, but she found she could handle it.

Boy she was glad she could. She just wondered though when the decepticons were going to find out about this operation. She knew it was only as matter of time before they knew. The decepticons always interfered in the autobots' business.

They couldn't just leave them alone like good robots. When the time came when they knew though. Maggie prayed the autobots see it coming. She thought they already thought about this, but sometimes thoughts can be wrong.

She let herself known though by telling them and they only told her they were at full alert in case this type of thing happened, but Maggie feared it just wasn't good enough. The next night she had the most outrageous craving. She wanted pickle juice pop sickles. She just had to go out again and get them, but then again convincing Ironhide another time might be harder then she thought.

Maggie found it strange, though, how easy he was convinced. She thought that it wasn't her convincing that made him take her to the store again, but something else. What could it be though? Was it that he felt sorry for her condition or that he thought it was her last wishes seeing how she might die, or is it that he likes her which it completely not Ironhide. Who knew though? Maggie gave up trying to find out as she went for those pop sickles.

Once there she found more cravings coming on. So she stayed longer than Ironhide liked. He impatiently waited for her out in the parking lot and had half a mainframe to transform and bust in the store getting her out. While she was on check-out though she had run into the same expecting mother she had before, but this time she wasn't expecting anymore.

"Hey," she said smiling as she came up to Maggie in the check-out holding a small pink covered child on her chest.

"Hey," said Maggie smiling at her that she had her daughter. "You had her."

"Yea, her name's Michelle," the woman said smiling as she patted her daughter lightly on the back. "She's a handful, but we're managing."

"She's gorgeous," said Maggie tilting her head in awe of her cuteness.

"Thank-you," the women thanked. "I see you're still carrying a load."

"Yea," sighed Maggie patting her belly. "He just keeps getting bigger like some giant alien robot."

At that the women let out some chuckles. Later the woman looked at Maggie asking—

"When is he due?"

"In about a week," said Maggie seeing the 'day' coming.

"Wow," said the woman. "He might be coming sooner you know."

"I hope not," said Maggie looking down at her belly wondering when she's ever going to see her feet again. "I want him to be just perfect."

"Well Michelle was two days early, but she was as healthy as a horse," said the women gently bouncing her bundle of joy.

"He's different though," said Maggie with some fear in her eyes.

"Why's that?" asked the woman seeing Maggie's fear.

"It's . . . his father's had some complications in his family and—" started Maggie.

"You're worrying it's genetic," said the woman finishing her sentence. "I see what you mean, but sometimes it skips a generation."

"Yea . . . sometimes," sighed Maggie as she turned to pay the cashier.

She then took up her groceries and readied to leave. She turned once more to the mother and smiled saying—

"It was nice talking to you again."

"You too," said the mother with a smile. "Perhaps we'll meet again and I'll get to see that baby of yours."

"Perhaps," smiled Maggie turning to leave.

Just as she turned though she felt as if she had ripped something like a muscle. It hurt so bad she dropped the groceries and bent over aching.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?!" asked the woman as she came to her and placed her free hand on her.

"I don't know," gasped Maggie.

She then felt it again. That ripping feeling. Was this her contractions? They weren't supposed to feel like this, but then again she wasn't carrying an ordinary child.

Soon other people joined around her to see what was wrong. All came to the one conclusion it could be.

"She's gone in labor! Hurry, call 911!!"

"No, no!" gasped Maggie trying to stop them. "I'll just drive there."

"You are in no condition!" said the mother as someone called 911.

"No, I have to—" she started.

"The ambulance is on its way," said the cashier.

"Good, hurry let's get her out," said the mother as many people helped her outside to get in the ambulance.

"No, NO!!" cried Maggie knowing she couldn't have Jazz in a regular hospital.

"Maggie!" gasped Ironhide seeing the ambulance come and she be forced into it.

"Ironhide HELP!!" she cried as the paramedics took her in the vehicle.

Ironhide couldn't compromise his identity and so he had no choice but to follow till he thought of something. As he did he could hear Maggie screaming to get out. He could tell how much pain she was in and now he only blamed himself for taking her out so close to the birth now something might happen to her or the sparkling and he was not going to let that happen. He had to do something NOW!

He quickly turned into some thick tree and transformed seeing the ambulance making its way down the street. He had to call Optimus.

"Optimus," he called.

* * *

"Yes, what is it Ironhide?" asked Optimus.

* * *

"You might want to get sector 7 out here to my location," said Ironhide knowing what he had to do.

* * *

"What? Why?" asked Optimus.

* * *

"Maggie's gone into labor and I have to go get her," said Ironhide knowing enough was said and he got his point through as he shut the comlink off.

Ironhide then transformed speeding after the ambulance. Once close enough he transformed and grabbed the ambulance stopping it from going anywhere.

"What the he--?" said the driver seeing he was driving, but not going anywhere.

Ironhide then opened the back catching a lot of wide-eyed looks from the paramedics. In he reached and picked up Maggie who tried her best to control her breathing, but the pain was unbearable.

"No don't!" cried the paramedics trying to get him to stop grabbing her.

Ironhide ignored them though as he took Maggie away. Later on transforming and placing her inside him. It took Ironhide a little while till he reached the base. Once there the medics rushed out and took Maggie inside while he transformed and was met by an angry Optimus.

"Ironhide why did you take her out?!" he asked looking at his guilty face.

"I—I'm sorry Prime, but she was having craving and all and I was just trying to be nice," he said.

"Is this the only time you took her out?" asked Optimus crossing his arms.

"Um, no," said Ironhide bowing his head. "I've been taking her out regularly if that's what you want to call it."

"Ironhide the decepticons could have found out about her and her 'condition'," said Optimus. "Don't you understand how important it is to keep them hidden?"

"I know sir," said Ironhide shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

"Let's just hope she and Jazz will be safe," sighed Optimus as they walked back inside.

* * *

Maggie gripped the baring so tight her knuckles turned white. She was crying out in pain as the doctors came in readying for the operations.

"Please Ms. Madsen we have to perform the surgery or else you can die," they told her.

"No, I want . . . to have him . . . on my own!" gasped out Maggie the contractions worsening.

"Sorry, but we've been given orders you can't do that," they said. "Hurry and give her some anesthesia."

"NO!" cried Maggie in one sharp screech as she started pushing to get him out.

"Oh my—oh my god Maggie don't!" said the doctor seeing her pushing to get the sparkling out.

Maggie didn't listen though. She pushed and pushed her hardest. The doctors had to stop everything seeing the head coming out.

"Oh my—get me some towels!" cried the doctor grabbing the baby as he came out.

Maggie's face turned completely red as she used all her strength to get her unborn sparkling out the way she wanted to. It almost felt like he was stuck and not coming out, but the more she pushed the slowly he came out. It was the hardest half hour of her life. She breathed in and then pushed and this continued for what seemed like forever, but once Maggie heard the bionic cries of her sparkling the wait floated away and everything seemed to go by so fast.

"We got him!" announced the doctors holding him and cleaning him.

All let out sighs of relief to find Jazz was alright. The moment his cries reached the audio receivers of the autobots they all smiled and so did Ironhide which he hadn't done in a long time. All watched as the doctor held the largely baby in his arms. Mikaela smiled seeing how well developed he was.

He looked just like he had when he was alive, but . . . smaller. He was crying up a storm that made the doctors put on ear covering so not to hurt their ear drums, which he was doing. Mikaela knew her sparkling was dew in three months, but now she couldn't wait to have him. All wanted to know if Maggie was alright and so looked at her.

She had a doctor checking up on her and once he turned giving the thumbs up and smiling all let out their last sigh of relief. She survived a natural transformer birth. It was dangerous, but she got lucky and survived. Once Maggie came to she reached out to her sparkling and so they let her hold him.

Once she had she burst out in tears just happy he was alive and okay. She didn't care about herself, just him. She cried even more as he halted his crying like he knew who held him. She looked into his dark visor and only bawled as she touched his tiny fingers.

Carrying him was over, but loving him had only just begun.

* * *

After all the visits from everyone, but the autobots, Maggie decided to relax with her baby close to her heart. She began to hum a soft lullaby to him as she placed his head just under her chin. He was wiggling a bit, but that was just any normal thing a baby would do. He was so perfect Maggie couldn't believe it.

Yes he was early, but perfect nonetheless. She sighed and so laid her head back just reflecting on the day and her new baby boy. He was a big baby yes and would probably get even bigger as time passed and she was just glad she'd be there to see it. He was a little heavy like an older baby than a newborn but she could hold him.

As she looked at him again she smiled touching his face. Jazz flinched a little, but calmed down knowing it was his mother. After that she had gotten expected visitor.

"You wanted to see me Maggie?" came Ironhide being as quiet as he could possibly be.

"Yes, thank-you for coming," said Maggie smiling up at him.

There was then a quiet silence as she let Ironhide look in amazement at the sparkling laying on her breast. She could have sworn he hinted a smile as he looked at him.

"I don't really remember him being so small before," said Ironhide with a small chuckle.

"No, I don't suppose so," said Maggie kissing her baby upon the head. "But um . . . I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" asked Ironhide looking at her.

"I would like you to be his father," said Maggie.

"You mean to raise him?" asked Ironhide sort of caught off-guard by her asking this.

"He needs a father figure in his life and I couldn't think of anyone but you," she said looking up at him.

"Thank-you Maggie," said Ironhide inclining his head to her. "I'll try and whip him into shape."

Maggie just chuckled a bit, but it was cut off as all heard Mikaela cry out in pain.

**Hot Shot's girl: More sparklings on the way ;D till then bye.**


	7. The Other Sparklings

"What's going on?" asked Maggie perking her head up and looking around.

Ironhide turned around hearing this and knew something was wrong. He turned one last time to Maggie and said—

"I have to go Maggie, I think it's Mikaela."

"Oh my god!" gasped Maggie sitting up causing the sudden movement to interrupt Jazz.

The sparkling began to make quite a fuss as his mommy worried about something important. Maggie looked back down at her sparkling and laid pack gently patting him on the back to sooth him to silence.

"Sh, sh, it'll be alright," she said trying to calm him.

Ironhide came in the room where the rest of the women were being kept and saw Mikaela nearly crouched over aching in pain. Sam was by her side till the doctors forced him away. Ironhide had never seen Mikaela so scared in her life.

"What's wrong with my baby?!" she gasped with tears in her eyes, not just from the pain, but the fear of losing him.

"There seems to be an early labor. How many months are you off?" asked the doctor scanning her.

"Three months," cried Mikaela knowing this can't be good for the sparkling.

"We better hurry and get you into the med bay," said the doctor putting away his equipment and leading Mikaela.

Before she went anywhere she grasped his arm tightly and looked him square in the eye and achingly said—

"Please don't let anything happen to my baby."

"We'll try," said the doctor as they led her to the med bay where Maggie had Jazz.

Sam tried to be right by Mikaela's side, but the doctors bid him stay out and stuff wait. He was so nervous about Mikaela, and about her sparkling he couldn't wait. He had to be with her, but there was no way those guards were letting him anywhere near those two.

"Sam," came Ironhide behind Sam. "What happened?"

"It's Mikaela," said Sam placing his hands on his head in nervous motion. "She's gone into an early labor."

"How's her sparkling?" asked Ironhide.

"I don't know!" cried Sam biting his bottom lip.

Soon Bumblebee came and then the rest of the autobots. Hearing about this caused all to worry and fear for both lives caught in the balance. They couldn't do anything but wait though. At least Mikaela agreed on the operation instead of having him naturally.

As all waiting in anticipation of what was to become of the youngest member of the group all gasped once hearing bionic cries of a sparkling. After that all heard Mikaela grunt out in relief. This calmed Sam a little, but he had to see her or else he would never be truly calmed.

"Don't worry Sam," said Ratchet now being able to look in. "Everything's fine see."

As they let all see them Sam gave a half smile seeing Mikaela hold the tiny preemie sparkling. Barricade, since he came early, was quite a bit smaller than Jazz, but he was healthy nonetheless. Mikaela carried him well.

Immediately after that Sam rushed in to see her. He came to her side griping her hand and asking if she was alright. She just weakly smiled at him since she wasn't her whole self from the drugs and shook her head replying 'yes'. She then snuggled little Barricade closer and for a split moment Sam felt the feeling of jealous in their relationship.

Barricade just stole his girl, and in the utmost strangest way. It was a feeling that quickly passed knowing Barricade couldn't share the same relationship as he and Mikaela. As a matter of fact Sam crouched down and came closer to look at his girlfriend's sparkling. He was so small it was unbelievable.

Three months preemie can do a lot to you even if you're a transformer he guessed. Sam dared place his fingers on the little one's spiky face. The little one only moved to look at this new person. Sam saw those same red optics that starred him to death once upon a time, but this time . . . they weren't trying to kill him.

They were curious of him and wanted to know more about him. Give it time and he would. Mikaela noticed this and so smiled so big that tears came to her eyes. She turned to Sam saying—

"Look . . . he knows is daddy."

"Daddy," smiled Sam knowing he'd have to get used to the name and feeling a bit proud. "Daddy . . . me . . . I'm a daddy."

"Uh-huh," said Mikaela smiling and shaking her head. "Are you up for the job?"

"He—I mean yes," said Sam catching himself and smiling at her.

"Barricade, Barricade welcome back to earth," said Mikaela smiling as she took his little fingers in hers and bounced them a bit.

Barricade then gave out a yawn something they didn't expect they'd see so soon. It was a touching seen in there as the two looked at their new sparkling like parents to a human newborn. Some of the expecting mothers couldn't believe those two actually wanted him. It did give them thoughts of their own on keeping theirs, but it soon vanished knowing they'd grow and become just like they were before . . . monsters.

All saw her but Judy, she and Ron were kept very much in the dark about the birthing. It was for them to never know, the way the autobots wanted it, the way sector 7 wanted it, the way Sam wanted it. Knowing those two though they'd never found out even if they put a sparkling right in front of their faces. It was alright though for everyone.

Maggie had wanted to see the new sparkling who was born only a couple hours later from Jazz, technically a day. The doctors forbid her to yet, but she got up and went to go see him with her own sparkling. Maggie smiled seeing Sam and Mikaela give just enough love to the little one to make sure he surely didn't become a decepticon again. No—Mikaela had very high dreams of her little one becoming a fierce autobot like Optimus.

She knew the day might come where he is tempted to not be an autobot. Yes she even had the fears of the decepticons finding out and perhaps, one day, trying to convince her son Barricade to join them once again. She prayed he had all he needed here that he didn't want to chance his ranks. She hoped love was stronger than power.

Time will only tell though if they are good enough parents and raise him up right to know better. She was glad, though, Sam was there by her side to help her for she knew she could never do this alone, nor could any other woman. Maggie though was going to try, but once confronting her about this Maggie told her that she had asked Ironhide. This relieved Mikaela knowing Jazz would have a father figure in his life and that it was good he had one for he will need it come his teen years.

Jazz and Barricade seemed to like each other, even though the two were as different as could be. Now they had something in common . . . both having a human mother. Maggie smiled seeing these two become great friends in the future. Mikaela as well.

Once both sparklings were a couple of weeks old Sarah Lennox had her twins Blackout and Bonecrusher. After having them she and Will left to continue life like this freak thing never happened. A month after that Susan had Frenzy and hated his guts, wanting nothing to do with him. She left just as quickly as the Lennoxs' had.

After all the sparklings that were due were born and the mothers left it came time for Judy to have Megatron. She, surprisingly carried him a full nine months, but got uncomfortably huge. It was like she was carrying seven in there. Despite the outward appearance and movements inside she was still clueless as to why she was there and that she was carrying a transformer sparkling. Sam wasn't too thrilled having Megatron for his brother, but now he knew how Optimus felt right?

Well once Judy was taken in for the operation and the large sparkling was born they told her and Ron that the cancer was taken out and it won't be coming back. They were overjoyed and so returned back home. Sam had no choice but to go with them, but most of the time he would be spending there to help Mikaela raise this sparkling. It had been only a couple months, but peace never lasts for long.

Somehow, somewhere word came of this 'operation: sparkling' and to some audio receivers the autobots never wanted to listen in.

"So our men survived ah?" said Starscream to himself petting Skorponok who sat next to him waiting for his commands. "Then by all means we should great them back shouldn't we?"

At that he looked at Skorponok with a sinister glare making Skorponok screech out in joy to fight again and be joined with his decepticon brothers once more.

**Hot Shot's girl: 'Kay sorry this was so short, but this might go on hold of a while as I update other stories so until the other chps bye :)**


	8. The Trouble In The Nursery

Mikaela and Maggie were so in love with their little darlings. They had become quite close to one another seeing how both were raising a young baby sparkling together. Having a baby changes everything right? Well they found out the hard way that saying is VERY true.

They also found out they were the cheesy mothers. They had actually bought baby clothes for their little mechs. Sure they were larger than normal, but it was still quite cute to the mothers to see them like that. Mikaela bought this little hat for Barricade and once he was in his walker she put it on him and just smiled.

She thought he was the cutest thing on earth . . . even though some would say otherwise. The spikes on his head easily reshaped the round cape. She didn't care though he was still cute to her. Maggie loved putting onesies on Jazz.

She just gave him a rattle and let him at it. They treated them very mush like human babies and all kept a close eye on them as they transformed these little transformers into little tykes. Sam and the other autobots thought it was pretty funny how the girls treated their sparklings. When they said they wanted to raise them they meant it.

Maggie was up to her normal ole self. Staying cooped up in that facility drove her crazy and so she would often convince Ironhide to take her out to the market where she'd always gone during the time she was carrying Jazz. She'd also bring Jazz with her, though he'd be greatly covered in his carrier. She'd put him in Ironhide's back seat and just let him sleep.

Jazz seemed to sleep a lot during that time. One reason could be that it was always night they went out for Jazz's sake. As they drove their once Maggie looked in the back seat to see her little boy and saw him sleeping like a rock. Ironhide drove quite gentle for an old weapons specialist and warrior in the autobot militia.

She was glad she was seeing the gentle side of Ironhide. It seemed Jazz was very close to him, even though he didn't show it. Ironhide rarely shows anything to anyone, but now that Jazz is so small and unprotected Ironhide has been the ideal protective father he needed. Once she had gotten to the market she'd take Jazz out and go shopping.

One time running into that same mother. Maggie barely got out without her seeing Jazz. She wanted to see the big boy, but Maggie said he had something wrong with his skin during birthing and he didn't need any light on it 'less it gets worse. The mother understood as her daughter went through a spell of things as well.

Soon enough Maggie wouldn't be able to go back their as Jazz grew. He wasn't that big yet, but Maggie knew he'd get there. Sector 7 had been so kind with the two mothers that they had built a play ground fit for baby transformers and when they grew into young children. The facility didn't seem so bad after that.

Many would see the mothers outside with their children sliding and playing on many objects. It was quite touching to see them so devoted to something that was so different from them. They didn't look at their children as transformers, nor as humans, but as theirs. They didn't care what they were, they gave birth to them and so they were theirs.

Because of this though Mikaela never completed school. She could have, but Barricade was much too important. Her mother wished she had finished, but understood. She was the same way once, like it or not.

Sam was going to finish though. He was going to graduate for both of them and get a good job so he can support his family like a normal father. Perhaps later on asking for Mikaela's hand. Barricade seemed to like him so why not?

Sure the thing was only a baby, but still. There was also a time when the two began to learn how to walk. Not that easy for their little metallic legs. Bumblebee laughed at seeing the two go through 'Baby walking classes' Yes he found it ridiculous, but it was a good thing for them.

Bumblebee couldn't help but keep knocking Barricade down as he attempted to actually stand. He was thinking that was for all the times Barricade knocked him down, but later he got into some trouble with the mother. Mikaela knew he was just playing around like that owner of his, but still Barricade needed to learn to walk like Jazz had begun doing. The other sparklings were still far from that, but was reaching that stage soon.

The nursery was pretty funny having all those sparklings, especially with Megatron. He was the largest their, but yet the most docile. All this peace seemed too good to be true, and so on a Saturday afternoon all found out it was. None had suspected the small Decepticon pair to actually make a move.

Starscream knew the facility was highly guarded on all sides and even in the air, but smiled knowing they weren't from underneath. He had Skorponok dig his way to the nursery as the little ones slept. His sense of Blackout's spark was strong and clear now that he was alive again. So he used that to track them.

Skorponok came from underneath and once he emerged from the floors the alarm went off and he knew he didn't have much time to finish his mission. He looked around and noticed all the small sparklings crying from him. Blackout he saw was next to his twin Bonecrusher just crying their vocals out. Skorponok also noticed Frenzy and even . . . Megatron!

He couldn't believe it and when he informed Starscream he couldn't either. Starscream got another idea though. Yes raising Megatron to be his servant would be quite interesting. They will never remember 'less they force them perhaps.

He'd make all remember except Megatron. Yes this was a good plan. Skorponok also noticed the spark being help captive. It was Devastator's spark.

"Take that too," commanded Starscream. "I have a little experiment for that."

And so in a flash Skorponok took the sparklings and spark. By the time security came they were all gone. Optimus' optics widened knowing who it was.

"NO!" he gasped seeing all of them gone.

They searched and searched but found all were gone. They had never felt more defeated. Optimus knew Starscream very well and he knew he would likely jolt their memory and raise them back to the way they were. Once Mikaela, Sam, and Maggie returned they all gasped realizing what happened.

"What happened?!" asked Sam coming up to the autobots.

"The Decepticons," said Optimus in a saddened voice. "They took them all, even Devastator's spark. They'll probably raise them back into Decepticons and make them remember."

At that Mikaela feared and held Barricade closer. All looked at her seeing she had the last Decepticon sparkling and knew if 'they' found out they'd be after him. If they found out about either sparklings it wouldn't be good and so they had to be moved to another more secret facility. Never could they come back to normality until the sparklings were grown and well able to handle things themselves.

They would be moving after Sam's graduation and so Sam would be moving too. It was sad to say good-bye to home, but he wanted to be there for his new family and knew he couldn't if he was so very far away from them. Maybe one day they'd come back and visit, or maybe live—maybe one day.

* * *

"Yes, you have done well," said Starscream with a smile seeing all the sparklings before him just crying.

At that he bent down and picked up little Megatron and held him close just gazing at the small defenseless thing in his palm. He could easily crush him right now, as a matter of fact why not? It would save him the threat of him actually remembering, but no—Starscream wanted Megatron to feel like he had . . . a slave to the commander. He knew most of the troops wouldn't like this, but he was leader now.

He then remembered something that struck his motherboard. He looked around at the sparklings and found they were off count. He knew the casualties and knew they were missing a soldier.

"Where is Barricade?" he asked looking around seeing he wasn't there.

Skorponok only cringed knowing Starscream might kill him for missing one.

He informed Starscream he wasn't there, but Starscream refused to listen. He was angered at his incompetence and so shouted harshly at him.

"HOW COULD YOU MISS ONE OF MY MOST TRUSTED MEN?!" he shouted ready to shoot Skorponok into the next galaxy.

He was about to strike when he halted. He thought about all the women who had these sparklings and then went to Sam and to his little girlfriend. She was the mother of Barricade so if he found her he'd find 'him'. Till then though he'd be off raising these sparklings.

No he did not want Barricade to become an autobot, but he had a lot on his mind at the moment. He'd come back to earth and once he had just jog Barricade's memory, knowing well enough where his allegiance could truly be.


	9. The Later Years

A year had almost passed since the sparkling incident. Those who still had their sparklings which were Maggie with baby Jazz and Mikaela with baby 'Cade lived in a small military town out in the middle of a desert. Sam had eventually moved with them after graduation and when he saw where they were his mind went straight to Hulk. It looked like the same place where he lived.

Sam chuckled a bit thinking of this, but nothing made him smile the most than coming back to see Mikaela's smiling face as she held little Barricade on her hip. She would have greeted him with a tight hug, but holding up Barricade took most of her strength. Since their mothers were human the autobots figured they would age as such, but grow to the same size they were eventually. Jazz was already getting to the point Maggie couldn't lift him and that left the little tyke crying more for attention.

In that small town though the mothers were able to bring their sparklings outside where only military families saw them and had no fear of them. Most knew the whole story as to how they came to be. Not many knew there used to be six all together. Sector 7 didn't want to stir up any panic as to more Decepticons being raised to harm human life.

The Autobots also were able to walk out in the open and not have people fear them as much since they knew their whole story. Still though the autobots kept the sparklings mostly away from the human children. They couldn't even play with them because Optimus feared them growing too attached to them and not doing as they are told later on because they'd want to be like them. Schooling-wise the sparklings would be taught by the autobots like they themselves were taught when they were little.

Ratchet would be their teacher in understanding the Autobots and the Decepticons. He'd tell them about cybertron, but not too much as to jolt a memory. All still feared of Barricade remembering. Ironhide would be their fighting instructor and weapons handler.

Bumblebee their driving instructor and he'd teach them how to transform in and out of modes. No this is not something transformers have instinctively. They have to learn this just as much as humans have to learn to walk. Baby steps before the run.

Optimus would record how well they progress as they grow and once more autobots arrive here then they'd be able to protect these little ones' futures more securely than the last 4. Optimus still had regrets for not considering the Decepticons coming underneath. Skorponok has been known to burrow and so he should have known. Starscream made the perfect move, but next time he won't be so lucky.

Well everything seemed to be fine with the mothers and their sparklings. They were healthy and growing as normal. Jazz began to start speaking and Barricade as well, though not as good as Jazz yet. Mikaela liked to work on cars and so got a job at the auto shop.

Her boss knew she couldn't be working too much so let her leave whenever she wished to take care of her baby. She didn't mind at all. She was glad he was so kind, but still loved putting cars together and cleaning or taking them apart. It was one good thing she got from her dad.

Sam didn't mind her doing it either. She had been cooped up for so long she had to get out somehow, but she never left Barricade alone. Not even with Sam. She just took him with her as she worked.

He was a good baby and loved watching his mommy work and get all greasy. It made him laugh when she'd look at him with a greased face. She'd usually work on a car engine for a little while and then turn to her baby who quietly sat up on a table next to her where she kept her tools and just smile at him.

"Uh-oh, look who's all dirty now!" she said seeing him star at her with those ruby optics that seemed ever playful now.

Barricade let out a squeal of happiness as she took her greasy hands and rubbed his baby-round belly. She then straightened and smiled saying—

"Now look who's all dirty. You are!"

She then came down and tickled the sparkling to near death. If anyone was near they'd find out that the once mean Decepticon physicist had the cutest laugh. She loved hearing him laugh just as much as she loved seeing him smile. He was still quite small at this point so Mikaela picked him up and held him up high before bringing him down and nibbling at his tummy and neck causing him to gurgle out a laugh.

She then placed him on her hip and sighed. She looked at him saying—

"Well now we need a bath don't we?"

"Ya!" said Barricade throwing his hands in the air.

"Ya!" said Mikaela smiling at him. "Then let's go home shall we."

"Ya!" said Barricade again as she left the shop.

When she got home she found Sam wasn't there. Why wouldn't he be he said he would be out with Bumblebee and the other autobots. She shrugged and didn't mind it. At least she had some time with the baby.

She went into the bathroom and didn't come back out till both were squeaky clean, mostly Barricade since he could actually shine. She then placed him on bed and smiled saying—

"There, all better."

"Better," repeated Barricade with a smile so child-like for his form.

"Now we have to nap sweetie," said Mikaela as she laid down and took Barricade in her arms.

"No, no," he said trying to get back up.

"Yes, yes you're sleepy," said Mikaela.

"No, no," said Barricade rubbing his optics from weariness.

Soon enough he fell asleep in his mother's arms and when Sam got there he found them both still sleeping. He smiled as he watched them for a moment, but soon had to leave again to do more things with Bumblebee. Once Mikaela awoke it was time for dinner. She made and waited for Sam to return once he did they ate as a family.

They weren't married yet, but Sam was waiting till Barricade got used to him before he 'poped the question'. Mikaela had been wanting to marry him for a long time, but he has never spoke up. Sometimes she wonders if he ever will. She wonders if he doesn't want to be with her because she already has a kid, not to mention and transformer kid, but those were just silly thoughts.

Meanwhile with Maggie she was having no care in the world when raising Jazz. Yes he was hard to handle sometimes, but she never feared of anything happening to him any time soon. As he grew she noticed that stubborn streak in him like the old Jazz, but then again she wondered if the old Jazz refused his mother obedience. Oh well though if he did Ironhide would scold him for that and he'd get his come-up-ins.

He seemd to be very fond of ole Ironhide. In fact his name was the first word he ever said clearly. Whenever that big pick-up truck would pull in to the drive way of their home Jazz would run out to meet him and hug his legs. Maggie thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

Jazz loved being picked up by the mech and held on his shoulders. He liked being that high. Ironhide would always keep his hand near to make sure the little one didn't fall off for he knew it'd be a while till he could pick up Jazz and hold him without worrying if he'll fall because of his size. Yes Jazz was getting up their. By the time he reached 5 he was almost the size of his mother, only a head short.

Maggie was glad Ironhide would do the punishing 'cause there was no way she would be able to even lay a hand on him. Not that she didn't want to it was that she couldn't. He was so big now that she just left him in Ironhide's hands. Another person that he seemed fond of was Glen whom he called 'Uncle Glen'.

Even though he was about his size Glen enjoyed the youngling. Whenever Jazz would play too rough he'd just tell him to go play with Ironhide. Jazz later learns how different he is from humans and so learns to play nicer and softer. Him and Barricade were the best of friends and would often team together in training as they fought again Ironhide and sometimes Bumblebee who they could actually bring down at times.

When they were five though something happened as Barricade brought home his report card and showed it to his mother for earlier Sam had talked to him about something he's been meaning to do for a long time and asked if little 'Cade would help. Of course Barricade says 'yes' and so decided to pull a little 'report card' trick.

"Mommy, mommy!" he said coming in to her. "Look Ratchet gave me an A+!"

"Really, let me see," said Mikaela with a smile looking at it, but what she found was something blocking the A+ sign and what it was blew her breath away.

She quickly sat down and gasped, holding her heart. She looked at Barricade who just smiled with his arms behind him and then looked in the hallway and saw Sam smiling and leaning on the wall.

"Do you like it?" asked Barricade with a smile as he glanced over at the man he called daddy then at Mikaela.

"Yes . . . I do," said Mikaela with a smile and her answer.

The next month they were married with Bumblebee as Sam's best man or mech and Maggie as Mikaela's maid of honor. Barricade never really understood marriage till he was older, but to him it was just another holiday. He stayed with Maggie, Ironhide, and Jazz as they went away on their honeymoon with Bumblebee. They were gone for three weeks 'cause three weeks was all Mikaela could take being away from her sparkling.

A couple months later Barricade noticed his parents unusually happy. By the time he found out why he was waiting in the hospital with his daddy.

"Daddy, I don't get it. Why are you and mommy so happy, and why did she get fat? I've never seen her fat before," said Barricade looking at Sam.

"You'll see in a minute 'Cade," said Sam with a smile and very nervous. "It's a surprise."

"Oh I love surprises!" said Barricade with a smile clapping his hands.

Then a nurse came to them and told they they could see her. Sam got up and took Barricade's hand leading him to Mikaela's room. When they entered Barricade's optics widened seeing she was holding a small thing in her arms wrapped in a white blanket, like him when he was little. She looked tired but very happy as they came in to see her.

Sam sat next to her and smiled looking at it. He turned to Barricade and motioned for him to come closer. Barricade did and looked down to see what it was. It looked like a small human to him.

"Mommy, what is it?" asked Barricade.

"It's a baby," said Mikaela. "You remember reading about them right?"

"Yea, but I've never really seen one," he admitted.

"Well here's one now," she said smiling as she held it out to him. "This is your new little brother."

"I have a little brother!" gasped Barricade his optics widening.

"Uh-huh," said Mikaela shaking her head. "Here, hold him."

At that Barricade did and Sam made sure he held him correctly. Barricade's smile got so big and excited he nearly shouted—

"What's his name?!"

"Daniel," said Mikaela with a smile. "Your father and I picked the name out. Do you like it?"

"Ya!" said Barricade shaking his head quickly. "Can I play with him?!"

"Hm, hm, when he get's older there big guy," said Sam taking the little one away and into his arms. "Remember about what Optimus said about being gentle with humans?"

"Yea," said Barricade.

"Well that will go for annoying little brothers," said Sam. "You may not like him when you get older, but you can't hurt him okay?"

"Oh I won't I promise!" said Barriade smiling.

"Good boy," said Sam with a smile as he rubbed his head.

As Barricade got used to having a little brother he was more excited by telling his best friend Jazz when he went over to his house after school.

"Jazz I have a little brother and his name's Daniel," he said smiling. "And he's the cutest thing on earth—besides me."

Jazz knew very well what a little brother was, or a little sister. He's heard they can be good or bad, but by the way Barricade talks about him he's good and whenever Barricade had something Jazz didn't he always wanted it too.

"Well that's not fair, why don't I have a little brother?" asked Jazz.

"'Cause my parents love each other," said Barricade pushing his chin out.

"What?! Mine do too! They just don't show it. All mommas and daddies love each other. How do you think we came to be?" asked Jazz.

"Huh! No! I already had this talk, don't say it again!" said Barricade covering his audio receivers.

"Relax will you!" said Jazz, always the cool one. "I did to, but it didn't bother me that much."

"Well it did me," said Barricade looking at him with innocent optics.

"That's because you're a pus—" started Jazz, but was caught by his mom as she walked in the kitchen next to the living room where they sat.

"Don't you say that word Jazz, you know better!" she warned him. "Ga, I swear! Where do you learn those?!"

"Television," said Jazz. "And the Internet."

"When your father gets here you and him are going to have a serious talk!" she pointed out knowing the little five-year-old was going to be harder to handle than she thought.

"This is my third one today," whispered Jazz to Barricade with a small giggle.

"Oooh, you bad," said Barricade.

"Eh, runs in my circuits," said Jazz with a shrug of the shoulders. "But still what's your little brother like?"

"Uh—a baby," said Barricade.

"I know that, but what does he look like?" asked Jazz.

"My dad," said Barricade.

"No, like is he fat, is he blue, what?" asked Jazz.

"Oh yes he's fat," said Barricade. "Mommy says all babies are when they're first born. Well most of them she said, some aren't so healthy."

"Uh-huh," said Jazz pondering all this.

"I'm just lucky I guess," said Barricade with a smile and roll of the shoulders.

"Yea," said Jazz sliding down on the couch seat.

Both mechs then turned their heads at the sound of a large engine. Ironhide was back.

"Oh, yea, you're dad's back. He's fun!" said Barricade smiling and waiting for Ironhide to enter.

"Yea, I guess," said Jazz.

They then heard Ironhide transform and then knock on the door for entrance.

"I'll get it," said Maggie running to open the door.

Once she did all saw Ironhide's bulk figure enter the house. Jazz was still confused by all this and so said—

"For the last time you live here and so can open the door yourself without knocking!"

"It's called manners boy, " said Ironhide passing a stern optics stare in his direction.

"Maybe someday you'll learn it and be more like Ironhide," said Maggie walking over to Ironhide's side.

"Well while I'm learnin' go make me a little brother. I want one," said Jazz.

What Jazz had said caught the two completely off-guard. Ironhide's optics widened and Maggie's as well with the company of her mouth.Even Barricade looked at Jazz awkwardly as he said. The way he said was so rude and disturbing poor Barricade couldn't take it.

"Why Jazz, why must you say that?!" he asked.

"Cuz I want one," said Jazz looking at him like he was stupid.

"Now, now, now Jazz I don't think you quite understand the—" started Ironhide taking a step forward.

"Yes I do dad," said Jazz looking at him with optics saying 'I'm not stupid'.

"Don't speak to him like that," said Maggie pointing her finger at him. "And slap that look off your face!"

She didn't get why Jazz wanted a little brother. He was always content about being the only child. Now that Sam and Mikaela had Daniel Barricade's been telling EVERYONE what a great little brother he is. Now there's the problem . . . Jazz needs to understand that Barricade's parents are both human and his . . . are not.

"Barricade's got one why can't I have one?" asked Jazz standing up and looking at them.

"Well it's just that it's hard to do," started Ironhide.

"So," said Jazz.

"Don't tell him that!" whispered Maggie to Ironhide.

She then turned to Jazz and knew she had to lie to him to get him to understand. She played around with her fingers and looked at him sighing and saying—

"I can't have any more kids Jazz . . . you were my first and only."

It hurt to lie to her only son, but she had to get that idea out of his head that she and Ironhide would bare him a sibling. Once she said it though Jazz grew angry by not getting his way and so shouted—

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!! YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT 'CAUSE YOU DON'T WANT ME TO HAVE ONE!!"

At that he took off running and ran into his room. Slamming the door rather loud. Thank goodness it was metal 'cause if it wasn't she'd have so many doors to replace. Maggie just sighed and closed her eyes.

She looked up at Ironhide and he rolled his shoulders a bit saying—

"He had to understand that we just can't."

"Yea," sighed Maggie casting her gaze off to the side.

At that Maggie walked off towards her room pondering so much inside. Barricade came to be with Jazz, but since he wasn't there Ironhide decided to take him for a ride. Raising transformers wasn't supposed to be easy and Maggie had it the hardest.In a way Mikaela was glad Maggie had the hardest one, but in another not for Maggie had so much to go through and no one really to lean on but Ironhide . . . and he wasn't the sensitive type neither. Oh well raising jazz would just make Maggie stronger.

As the years passed more transformers came and were informed about Operation: Sparkling. Transformers such as Wheeljack, Arcee, and a pair of twins named Stinger and Wheels. More were expected later. Arcee helped a bit in teaching the young mechs what a femme is and looks like.

Most of the Autobots were in a humorous mood seeing Barricade on their side and soon in teenage his teenage years. He went through his teenage years with ease, but Jazz was a little . . . none can express or at least would say the word he was in those years.Ironhide had such trouble with him he once suggesting shooting him, but of course (with Ironhide) it's always a suggestion. By this time the two mechs had begun going through battle simulations such as mission city and fighting holographic Decepticons. Jazz of course always got tossed off holographic Devastator like before which brought back horrific memories for his mother, but she got over them seeing Barricade come to his rescue and held destroy the thing before Megatron came down and caught them.

Since Barricade was a spy for the Decepticons they tried bringing that trait back out for him, but he seemed to always fail his spy missions and so was ruled out. In a why Mikaela was glad thinking it was probably forgotten and hopefully for good.Daniel grew pretty quick as well, but proved to be one of those annoying brothers. Sam didn't want to raise his only son in that desert town so begged the Autobots if they could move.

The autobot consulted sector 7 and they had told them they were way ahead. They knew Sam had wanted to move for a while and so were busy building a fascility in Tranquility. Sam and Mikaela were so happy about this, but Jazz wasn't. His best and closest friend was leaving him and so Maggie surprised him with decided to move their herself.

Sector 7 offered them a house like any one elses', but of course it was different. On the inside they had lower levels for the transformers who'd be staying with them to walk around and stretch. The young mech had grown quite tall. Jazz had stopped growing and reached his normal height while Barricade continued to shoot up there to the size of Bumblebee, but a little taller.

They moved to Transquility in their teen years and spent the rest of their life there in peace with sector 7, the autobots, and mom and dad. Daniel was young though when they moved and so didn't really miss the desert town. He made new friends, but not all were good. To this day Sam and Mikaela still don't know where he gets it from, but hope that his big brother can keep him in line if they can't.

So comes another chapter in the Operation: Sparkling files. Optimus is pleased with out well they've progressed especially Barricade, but Jazz it seems has gone back to his normal self. Still not remembering, but Optimus never saw no harm in that. He still watched Barricade though, but the more he grew the more proud Optimus became of the fine young Autobot and hoped no rising Decepticon would threaten to take away that title.

**Hot Shot's girl: Wew, I'm done. Took me forever. That's like my second longest chp on here (This story) Well the Autobots that came are based on what I've heard and seen so far. I've seen the Twins, but are unsure of their names and if they're really twins (They look it though) I know Arcee's comin'. Wheeljack's a rumor, and there is rumored Tracks, but I'm not too sure 'cause someone's gotta be the corvette or whatever it was lol till I hear a rumor or find out I won't write him in yet, but the Decepticons will be a little harder seeing how not many know much about them. Well I hope you enjoyed the young years of Barricade and Jazz and how they're personalities turned out, till next chp bye :)**


	10. The Difference

**16 years later . . .**

**Year 2029**

Daniel's breathing began to come out in 'huffs' running was just something he wasn't used to doing. Yea he could speed past most people if he wanted to, but then again most people wouldn't try and run him over with a car. Sure he's had some races against cars . . . when he was ten! He was sixteen now and not as fast as he used to be. Once you hit teenage years things just tend to slow down a little, at least for him.

Daniel managed to jump over a parked car and dodge being bumped by the maniac driver. Ever since moving back to his parents home town he's had a bad run in with friends. What I mean is his friends aren't such good friends. His best friend Jason is a member of a gang in the city, one of four.

He never askes Daniel to join for one reason, the color of his skin. You see Jason's black and so is the gang he's a member with. If Daniel ever tried to join it'd be like Jason put it 'They'd blow his skinny little white a-- off!' Jason was always a jockster, but could be serious when he wants to be. Being part of a gang never stopped him from becoming good friends with Daniel Witwicky though.

Though the 'parties' they go to tend to get him into trouble. Sam and Mikaela, his parents, are on their rope's end with that boy. They say he's out of control and deep into teenage rebellion. They sometimes wonder where they went wrong. Mikaela blames herself by not punishing him enough and Sam blames himself by wanting to move back to Tranquility.

They never did like Jason. Yes he's quite kin and respectful towards them, but he just leads Daniel down the wrong paths in life. They don't know what they're going to do with their teenage son. They sometimes wonder if he'll ever get past the teenage stage with the way he's going.

They both knew it was only a matter of time till he wound up in jail or was chased by the chops. Now look at him he's running for his life and it's not even lunch time yet on a Saturday. Daniel almost let out a squeal as the car's bumper hit the backs of his heels trying to trip him and then run him over. Daniel looked back with eyes wide exclaiming 'What are you nuts?!' he turned his attention to the direction he was going and and found it was too late . . . he had missed the shopping cart and so flipped right over it.

He hit the ground hard and so just laid there groaning. He heard the car reving up wanting him to get back up, buthe finally had it. He was tired of running and so cried out-

"What do you want from me?!"

He turned his head towards the car. It was the police. He just now noticed it. He thought it was a gang member all this time.

He spied on the side of the car were the words 'To Serve And Protect ' protect alright. They tried to run him over. His eyes then widened as he saw the car's outlines shift and merge into something he wasn't expecting to see today. It was a giant alien robot and as it stood up the look on its face wasn't pleasant.

It peered down over him with four ruby red optics like laser beams of death, well to Daniel. It placed one fist on its hip and with its other hand it pointed to him. Soon words came out in deep mechanical rumbles-

"Do you know how worried sick mom is?!" spat Barricade tired of his little brother's recklessness.

Daniel rolled his eyes and head. He honestly thought he was in trouble for a second. He got up and wiped his clothes from the dirt he fell in and just crossed his arms and his big brother gave him the 'responsiblity' speech.

"Daniel you need to be more responsible, then maybe mom and dad will trust you," said Barricade shaking his slim finger at Daniel. "You're lucky they called me in to go find you. Why must you hang out with the wrong people anyways? Do you think I like having to babysit my little brother? I'm almost 21 Daniel and you're 16 going on 9!"

"I don't have to listen to you Barricade!" spat Daniel. "Mom and dad always liked you better because you were their 'angel'."

"No, because I listened to them and they trusted me, something you need to learn," grumbled Barricade.

"Yea, sure. Then you go into the police academy and now you're Mr. Perfect! Well you know what I'm sick and tired of you getting on my case like dad!" said Daniel raising his tone of voice.

"Hey, don't you talk to me like that!" warned Barricade.

"Oh shut up! You can't hurt me, or catch me!" shouted Daniel as he took off in a sprint.

"Oh here we go again," said Barricade shaking his head.

He didn't need to transform back into his police car mode. All he needed was a boost and he he could easily catch Daniel. He had when they were younger and he can do it again. He could tell though he was in need for an 'attitude ajustment'.

Once Daniel looked back he gasped seeing Barricade had caught up to him, but he had no time to react to the side of Barricade's hand as he came down upon him and whacked him good, not too hard, but not too soft for him. Daniel swore he flew ten feet in the air and landed on his face. It was hard to tell when you're tumbling in the air. He had surely gotten the wind knocked out of him and so just laid there aching.

"Oh my god, oh my god what did you do?!" he ached coughing a bit as he tried to stand.

Barricade just sighed and crossed his arms. He stood there for how ever long it took for Daniel to get back up on his feet. He wasn't gonna help him this time. Sometimes being a big brother meant you had to be tough and stern.

Daniel needed to learn this. Once Daniel managed to stand on his own two feet he shakingly touched his lip and found it was cracked. He gaped open his mouth and just looked at Barricade with slightly widened eyes. Barricade just looked at him and sighed. With a roll of the optics and bent down and transformed all the while opening his door to Daniel.

"Get in," said Barricade.

"You made me bleed," said Daniel still looking at the drop of blood on his finger.

"Yea, and I can do it again," said Barricade as Daniel got in on the passenger's side. "Now we're going home."

"Mom's gonna hound you for this!" said Daniel knowing Barricade wasn't supposed to ever draw blood from a human.

* * *

"Here put this on your lip," said Mikaela as she gave him a bag full of ice.

Daniel reluctantly took it and placed it on his lip. He stared harshly over at Barricade who had his arms crossed just starring at him to make sure he was ok.

"Thanks for bringing him home 'Cade," said Mikaela coming up to him and patting him on the leg.

"No problem mom, but you know I won't always be the cop to catch Daniel. You're lucky I was around," he said pointing at Daniel. "One day you'll end up in jail if you don't stop all this nonsense."

"Yea, I'll remember that," scoffed Daniel narrowing his eyes at him.

"Daniel be nice," said Mikaela. "You're brother's only looking out for your well-being."

"You call this 'Well-being'?!" said Daniel pointing to his lip that started to swell just a bit.

"You deserved that Daniel," said Mikaela. "Just you wait till you're father gets home."

Just as she said that Sam came walking through the door and went immediately to the kitchen where the family meeting was being held. He saw Daniel and sighed inwardly glad Barricade found him before he wound up on the 11:00 news. He put his briefcase down and placed his hands on his hips as he looked down.

"Daniel how many times must you get into this kind of trouble?"

"I wasn't in trouble dad!" spat Daniel. "I was fine—till Barricade came" he mumbled the last phrase out glaring evilly at his big brother.

"Oh sure you were!" pointed Barricade ready to whack him again.

"Whoa, whoa!" said Sam holding up his hands and looking at his sons. "There is to be no fighting in the Witwicky household . . . oh my gosh I sound like my dad." He muttered the last phrase.

"Listen to your father boys," said Mikaela giving them both motherly looks warning them not to continue fighting or else.

"Hhh, I got to go. My Captain's probably wondering where I am," said Barricade looking down at Mikaela.

"Well if you have to go then go," she said hugging him and then backing away. "Make sure you're home in time for dinner."

"Sure mom," said Barricade heading out towards the door.

Once he reached the door and it opened he was stopped seeing Jazz standing there.

"Jazz!" he gasped his optics widening in surprise of seeing his best friend there at this time of day.

"Hey Barricade," smiled Jazz flicking his head up in gesture of 'hi'.

"What are you doing here Jazz?" asked Daniel looking over to see him.

"What am I doing here Daniel Witwicky?" asked Jazz placing a hand on his chest and stepping around Barricade. "Why I came to see the Witwicky boys!"

Daniel just smiled as Jazz came up to him and pushed his face back a bit with his fist. Sam wished he'd come later, but was glad he was there seeing he lightened the atmosphere. Jazz went over to a counter he could lean and just turned to look at the family. He was quiet for a little while till he said—

"What'd I come at a wrong time?"

"Sort of," said Barricade dropping his shoulders as he turned to watch Jazz. "I was just leaving to go back to work. Want to join me?"

"I don't know, I think I'm needed here," he smiled as he looked at Daniel who it seemed was very happy to see him.

"You might want to," said Sam.

"Yea, we need to talk to Daniel alone," said Mikaela coming up to her son and touching him on the shoulder.

"Oh . . . I see," said Jazz shaking his head knowing very well what the 'talk' was. "I'll just be out with 'Cade then."

"Okay, have fun boys," said Mikaela with a smile as her son left with his best friend.

"Sure thing Mrs. Witwicky," said Jazz with a wave of his hand as he exited with Barricade.

Once they left the house they both transformed and drove off. As they were driving down the road towards the police station they couldn't help but strike up a conversation about Daniel.

"So . . . still think he's the best little brother in the world?" asked Jazz driving next to Barricade.

"What are you talking about?" asked Barricade not recalling he said that.

"Don't you remember anything when we were 5?" asked Jazz. "When you first got one you said he was 'the best baby brother in the whole wide world' . . . or something like that."

"Heh, man that was years ago," said Barricade with a chuckles as they turned a corner. "I can't believe you still remember that."

"What can I say I still have the best memory in the universe," said Jazz inwardly smiling.

After that there was a short moment of silence. Barricade glanced over at Jazz as he slowed down and drove behind him. He then kept his attention on the road and asked—

"Why again do you have a '07 Pontiac solstice model for a car mode?"

"Mom liked and really wanted me to be it. I can say I don't really mind it, even though it's not up to date," said Jazz. "What about you huh? Mr. '29 mustang GT? I thought you're mom wanted you to be something different. I heard she almost had a heart attack when you said you wanted to enter the police academy and become a police 'bot."

"Yea, I remember," said Barricade giving off a soft smile inwardly. "I can't explain it, but mustangs and the police . . . are just a part of me that I know I have to be in. It's weird I know, but my spark is telling me I was once here . . . maybe . . . in another life."

At that he could easily feel Jazz's awkward stare at him as silence crept up between the friends. Jazz soon spoke up saying—

"Man, don't you go all voodoo on me!"

"Hhh, Jazz it's not related to voodoo. That would be Hindu in the reincarnation stuff," sighed Barricade. "I'm sorry, but I just feel like I've been here before. In the police, in this kind of car mode. What about you Jazz? Do you think anything like that? Like there was a reason why your mom picked out that certain car mode for you and why you act so different from your parents?"

There was a slight pause in thought as they neared the police station, then as they pulled into the parking lot Jazz said plainly—

"No."

"Hhh, well I do," said Barricade. "But it's just a feeling and I'm going to leave it at that. It doesn't mean it's true to any standard. Well thanks for riding with me to the police station. Tell your parents I said hi."

"Oh I will, after I see your work," said Jazz with a smile.

"What?!" said Barricade a bit higher than normal. "You can't just transform and walk right in the—"

"You do," said Jazz putting himself in 'Park'. "Look I know they know what you are. How else do you think you got accepted? Sector 7 was all in on this. Just like when our folks moved here when we were young. I take it these people are the only people that know you're a transforming robot right?"

"Hhh, alright Jazz, you win," gave in Barricade coming to the door he usually enters where no one driving by could see him stand up and walk right in. "You're welcome to come in and see my job. I've only been here a year, but hey, I'm sure they're ready to see another one."

"You bet they are," said Jazz with a smile as they both transformed and walked towards the door. "Especially one with 'style'."

"You saying I don't have style?" stopped Barricade turning to him and peering at him with those four red optics of his.

"Uh, you and those four red optics Mr. evil 'bot," said Jazz pointing at him.

"Hhh, for the last time Jazz, I do NOT look like an evil 'bot!" sighed Barricade rolling his optics and head as he entered the door and went inside. "You've never seen one!"

"Yeah-huh," said Jazz close behind him. "Remember Prime's battle simulations?"

"Those were fake!" said Barricade turning back to him and pushing his face in him tired of his ongoing mouth.

"Says you," said Jazz with a smile moving around Barricade. "I heard Ratchet say they were from an actual battle here."

"Oh whatever," sighed Barricade shaking his head. "Just leave me to my job."

"Sure," said Jazz with a smile following him.

And so Barricade walked in among his coworkers in the police department with Jazz close beside him. Many stopped to stare at the smaller and lighter transformer. They knew there was more but they had yet to see another beside Barricade. Some liked the way he looked seeing he wasn't as dark or mean-looking at Barricade.

Jazz enjoyed the attention. He knew they were staring at another 'freak' but a, in a way, work of art. He was glad he finally gave in to his mom's choice of car modes. This one seemed to fit him very well personality and all.

Half way to where Barricade was meant to be Jazz started a little strut. Barricade knew Jazz liked to show off, but this was getting ridiculous. He stopped and turned to him and said—

"Do you really have to show off here Jazz?! Where I work? Please just—stop!"

"Geez 'Cade, lighten up. What, is your Captain around or something?" asked Jazz looking around for the human in charge of him.

"He is now," came a voice from below.

Both 'bots stopped and looked down to see Barricade's Captain standing just at their feet with his arms crossed and the look on his face wasn't too pleasant. The man was big for a human, but still pretty small to them. He had brown hair and a nice mustache to go with those bushy eyebrows. Barricade let out a 'sorry' smile baring only the edges of his fangs.

He bowed his head and sighed as he turned to his Captain who seemed to want to know what all was going on.

"Sir, I'm really sorry I didn't get back quicker," started Barricade.

"Where were you Witwicky?!" he asked his voice rather loud.

"Uh, Family problems. I had to go sort them out," said Barricade rubbing the back of his neck.

"Again Barricade?" asked The Captain placing his hands on his hips.

"What can I say? tough family love," said Barricade looking down.

"Yea, well get that tough family love tailpipe of yours in the meeting room!" said the Captain pointing him in the direction he'd better go.

"Yes sir," said Barricade walking off to where he should be.

The Captain sighed to himself and then found himself looking at Jazz. Jazz was just smiling at him. His mom always said a smile can brighten anyones day . . . so it's never worked for Jazz, but he continues to do it anyways.

"So what . . . now there's another transformer in my department?" he asked.

"Uh, no," said Jazz shaking his head. "I don't think I can handle this place. Nope the police is not for me. I'm just with Barricade."

"Hhh, whatever, just don't mess up his work," sighed the Captain turning around.

"Will do sir," smiled Jazz following the steps of Barricade where he last saw him go.

And so Jazz spent the day with Barricade at his work. He was surprised to see the station built large enough to talk about. He figured Sector 7 had something to do with this. Yea, whatever they wanted Sector 7 was their to meet their every needs.

Jazz liked it, but Barricade wanted to handle things on his own and become a full grown mech. He wanted to do more than Sector 7 let him. He wanted his own place and wanted Sector 7 to stop babying him and Jazz. He didn't know why they were so special and didn't want to know, all he wanted was freedom.

He's told his parents this before, but they kept telling him he should stay with them till he was older. Barricade heeding their words, but deep down inside his spark something was sturing that he longed to know. Independence. Yes he'd always stay true to the Autobots, this he swore, but he wanted to know what it was like to be out on his own and that, he feared, he'd never know.

**Hot Shot's girl: Well here's what happened 16 years later :) If you watch the movie where Barricade's chasing Sam that is where I got the beginning idea. So yea just watch it and change the words around a little and there's Daniel and hisbig brother Barricade lol XD The next chp is when we see the Decepticons and an 'old friend' find Barricade ;D till next chp bye.**


	11. The Last Piece

Cybertron seemed to grow more colder by the year. Starscream couldn't believe the sparklings they took grow at an unbelievable rate. Well their mothers were human so it made sense they grew at a human rate. It was a lot easier to care for them like so and so he didn't mind.

He didn't care to watch them anyways. That was no job for the leader of the Decepticons. Those were for his men. Shockwave seemed to like to watch them. He was fascinated how they came back to life because the allspark was destroyed.

He was fascinated how a human femme could hold a metal sparkling whose weight could have killed her. He did many tests, but Starscream made sure he stayed away from their motherboards so not to spark any memories. Shockwave was careful not to do so, but if he could bring back their memory he would. Yes Starscream was a fierce leader and swore not to be like Megatron, but look at him now . . . he was just like him.

Megatron was Starscream's. Starscream taught him all he knew just like Megatron did him when he was sparked. Starscream liked having the young Megatron at his side all the time. He liked having him wait on him hand and knee like him.

It was, in a way, payback for all the times Megatron did this to him. At that Shockwave saw he was just like Megatron. So did the others like Thundercracker, Skywarp, Soundwave, Rumble, and the ever loving Jetfire who was the most unique Decepticon. The sparklings loved him and most of all Megatron for he was the kindest to him.

Jetfire was only a Decepticon because of his best friend Starscream. His spark was certainly not Decepticon, nor was his programming and the only reason he killed other transformers and Autobots was to protect his friends from being killed themselves. Having sparklings around he absolutely loved. He was their guardian in a way.

He was large enough to protect them from any threat though they had none yet. The Autobots still on Cybertron had not made any move to stir up the frozen war. They had began shipping soldiers to Earth to aid the other 'bots they had on there. Starscream didn't mind it at all. Once the sparklings were old enough and strong enough he'd bring them to earth to go find the last piece . . . Barricade.

He smiled at that as he sat on Megatron's old throne. Yes Barricade was the last of the Decepticon sparklings he needed to have a true 'reunion'. Then the Autobots were in for it. He knew very well the Autobots had taken him in and trained him and tamed him into one of them, but that can be easily reversed. He had often wondered how Barricade was doing or what kind of an Autobot he had become.

He laughed to himself thinking about ole Barricade becoming something he swore he'd never. Thanks to his 'mommy' though she made sure he'd be a good boy, but then again no mother can go without that bad boy of theirs. Yes she'd cry her eyes out seeing him like this. Seeing the true side of her little sparkling.

It was inevitable though. He was going to come back to the Decepticons whether anyone liked it or not. No matter how hard the Autobots try Barricade will be theirs once again. Just like the other ones.

Megatron sat next to his lord Starscream and watched in wonder why he was so happy all of the sudden with his thoughts. He cocked his head to the side and dared ask-

"Lord Starscream, why are you so happy with your thoughts?"

Starscream's red optics fell on the young 'bot and his smile vanished. Megatron wondered if he'd get scolded for interrupting his master's thoughts. Yes he has been hit before by Starscream, but not for nonsense like this. Failing to follow out his orders or training was when he'd get hit by Starscream, that was one way Starscream succeeded in not being like Megatron.

"Because Megatron," said Starscream shifting in his seat and looking down at the mech who sat by his side. "Do you remember me telling you you had another Decepticon brother on earth."

"Yes sir I do," said Megatron shaking his head.

Starscream paused for a moment just smiling. He'd never get stop enjoying Megatron call him sir. He then continued-

"Well you see he is becoming of right age to where we can go see him again and ask him to join our ranks," said Starscream not telling the young 'bot that he had no intention of 'asking Barricade anything. Some forcing and damage would to him some good to change his mind.

"I see," said Megatron shaking his head. "Will he be happy to see us?"

"Probably not," said Starscream leaning back in his throne letting the darkness cover his upper body so all that was seen was his red optics.

"Why sir?" asked Megatron.

"Because the Autobots took him and brainwashed him. He thinks he's one of them," said Starscream.

"Will you remind him he's not?" asked Megatron.

"Oh indeed I will," said Starscream with a smirk knowing exactly what he'll do to 'remind' him.

After Starscream said that Jetfire comes walking in and once he walks through the throne room doors a smile comes to Megatron's face. Starscream saw this and didn't like his pupil smiling. He wanted him to show no emotion just as he was expected from Megatron. He glanced at Jetfire who gave a little wave to Megatron and then bowed and said-

"Lord Starscream, it is time for me to take Megatron and Blackout on their aerial lessons."

"Oh, then be off with him, but bring him back to me afterwards," said Starscream pointing a sharp finger at him.

"I always do sir," bowed Jetfire as he turned and waited for Megatron to join his side.

Megatron got up and trotted over to Jetfire and joined his side. Just as he had Jetfire gave a quick glance to him and then walked off with him like every day. Once they got outside Jetfire quickly grabbed Megatron's neck in his arm and rubbed his other fist into his head.

"How ya doin' Megs!" he said with a playful smile.

Megatron just laughed as he tried to get out of the large one's embrace. Jetfire might have been larger than most Decepticons like Starscream, but Megatron found it funny how he was catching up near that height.

"I'm just fine Jetfire!" he said chuckling as he broke free of his grasp.

"Starscream been harsh on ya?" he asked as he placed his fists on his hips.

"As usual," said Megatron with another chuckle.

At that they both let out a laugh. Just in time to catch Blackout coming up to them with his dark arms crossed.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing Blackout," sighed Jetfire. "Just the usual life of Megatron."

"Heh, heh, funny," said Blackout with sarcasm. "Now can we just get this over with I have more important things to do."

"Same ole Blackout," sighed Jetfire.

"What's that supposed to mean Jetfire?" asked Megatron.

"Oh . . . you'll find out sooner or later Megatron," said Jetfire. "Now transform and take to the skies."

They did as they were told and once they were done Jetfire brought Megatron back to Starscream, but once he had Starscream wished Megatron away to speak with Jetfire.

"How are the other sparklings doing Jetfire?" asked Starscream.

"The Constructicons, which you created by the peices of Devastator's spark, are doing fine and are still praticing combining as a group to become ole Devastator, might I add was a good iead from your part," said Jetfire.

"Yea, yea, what about the others?!" asked Starscream in a little haste.

"Frenzy is doing just fine with Rumble and Soundwave, and Blackout is well Blackout, his twin though is adjusting very well with the Constructicons," said Jetfire.

"And Megatron?" asked Starscream.

"He's doing fine as well, you saw him just a moment ago. Why are you asking me all these-" started Jetfire but was cut off as Starscream turned to him and spoke.

"It's Barricade!"

"What? What do you mean?" asked Jetfire backing up a little.

"I have Decepticons on Earth just like the Autobots, but not that many," said Starscream. "I heard . . . one saw him and he is well."

"So do you think . . . it is time?" asked Jetfire.

"Yes, I shall take the young ones with me and you shal lead the others," said Starscream turning around.

"But . . . but, they're not ready," said Jetfire.

"Yes they are!" spat Starscream. "Do NOT question my orders again!!"

" . . . yes sir," said Jetfire with a bow as he left.

* * *

"Man it's the cops!" cried Jason seeing a police car cruise in closer. "Get in Daniel!"

Daniel took one quick glance of the police car and knew exactly who it was. He hoped in Jason's Porsche 928 and sped off with him. Jason took the sharpest turns to lose the cop, but found it was to no avail. Jason had never gone to jail before and didn't plan on doing so.

His eyes were so big as he turned another turn saying-

"Man who is this guy?! Does 'e got something against us?! He doesn't give up!!"

"Actually . . . that's my brother," said Daniel flicking his eyes down.

"That's your . . . that's your brother?!" chocked Jason. "Man why didn't you tell me you had a bro in the force?!"

"I didn't think we'd ever run into him," said Daniel twiddling his fingers. "LOOK OUT!!"

Daniel held onto his seat as Jason came crashing through dumpers and garbage cans as he sped down a ally way. Jason pivoted quickly thinking of the best way to lose him, but Barricade did just as good as one sort of like the one he did when he was a Decepticon chasing Bumblebee through the old warehouse.

"Man he's got some moves!" said Jason with wide eyes seeing him.

"Yea . . . he does," sighed Daniel sinking his seat knowing Barricade was gonna hound on him.

Then once they got out of the ally way Jason drove right under abridge where no one really goes, but he knew the best short cuts through there to get to places. Once there though he lost control of his car and it ended up swirving hard to the left ending up facing the oncoming cop. It swerved so hard the door opened and the boys were knocked out of it. Jason and Daniel fell on each other confused, but Daniel wondering.

Then, in a flash, Jason's car shifted and changed into a transformer. Jason and Daniel looked at the transformer in shock.

"What the fu-" started Jason, but heard Barricade's loud protective voice come as he sped towards them.

"DANIEL, JASON, STAY DOWN!!" he cried as he drove up to the transformer and in a flash transformed himself and pushed off from his right arm to kick that 'bot upside its jaw.

"Your brother's a freakin' robot?!" squealed Jason his voice higher than normal.

"It's . . . a long story," said Daniel scratching the back of his head. "MOVE!!"

At that Daniel grabbed Jason and pulled him out of the way as Barricade wrestled with the unknown transformer. Soon the boys watched as Barricade took out his twin maces and swung them at him hitting him in the gut and then the face causing him to fall down on his back. Barricade jumped on him and began punching his face in fearing he would have hurt his little brother, but just as he landed a third punch the 'bot began to laugh. Barricade was confused by this and so stopped what he was doing as the 'bot touched his loose jaw from the hard punches.

"Heh, heh," he laughed with a smile. "I guess you didn't recognize me Barricade."

"Huh?!" gasped Barricade his optics wide and mind in confusion.

"It's me," the 'bot smiled. "You're old friend Dead End. We've been looking for you."

It was then Barricade jumped up off him and backed away. Daniel was confused and so said-

"What are you waiting for?! Beat his face in!"

Barricade glanced at Daniel and so did Dead End. He then looked at Barricade and smiled saying-

"Oh . . . I see."

He took a step forward closer to Barricade, but Barricade only moved in front of Daniel and Jason in a protection stance. Dead End could plainly see this. He cocked his head to the side and said-

"When they said you've changed they really meant it didn't they?"

"Who are you and what do you want?!" shouted Barricade making sure he was well enough capable to protect the boys if necessary.

"Why . . . you," he chuckled as he turned to his comlink. "Lord Starscream, I've found him."

He then turned it off and smiled at Barricade just for a moment. He sighed and said-

"Are you ready to get some company?"

"What did you do?!" asked Barricade his fear showing.

"You really don't remember anything do you?" Dead End asked.

Barricade knew what was coming so he turned to Daniel and Jason and said-

"Daniel, Jason, I need you to RUN and don't stop till you're safe!"

"No, I'm not leaving you!" said Daniel with determination.

"You better do as he says kid," said Dead End looking at the small thing.

"Daniel go!" said Barricade.

"But-"Started Daniel.

"GO!!" shouted Barricade.

At that Daniel and Jason turned and ran as fast and as far as they could. Daniel though did not run to his parents and tell them what was going on. He ran strait to Jazz.


End file.
